Little LOVE
by ParkOna
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP] Dengan tangan gemetar disentuh pipi sang yeoja yang tengah meringkuk. Panas menyengat menyapu telapak tangannya. Wajah pucat, bibir gemetar dan rintihan-rintihan keluar dari mulut mungilnya./"Aku memang brengsek. Kenapa kau masih bertahan denganku?"/"Hentikan. Ku mohon hentikan Jongin! Hiks… hiks… Hentikan!"/ENDING CHAP/Kaisoo/GS/typo.
1. Chapter 1

**.Little LOVE.**

**Author:** little_iya aka Park Ona

**Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Ini adalah cerita dari yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terikat hubungan dengan Kim Jongin, namja tan, seksi dan idola semua yeoja. Kyungsoo sangat menghargai Jongin, apapun yang dilakukannya semata hanya agar Jongin meliriknya. Namun sebaliknya, Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sebagai pengganggu. Baginya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

N/A: Hallo… kali ini Ona membawa ff Kaisoo. FF ini berhubungan dengan ff ChanBaek **'Black Pearl'**. Black Pearl masih tetap aku kerjakan, tapi publishnya agak telat . Ugh, akhir-akhir ini moodku sedang buruk. Membuat ff di bawah tekanan itu tidak menyenangkan. Tapi bukan berarti ff ini pelampiasan moodku. Ini murni dari imajinasiku dan sebaik mungkin aku tidak mencampurkan perasaan yang berantakan di ff ini. FF ini sudah ada konsepnya sebelumnya, jadi aku hanya meneruskannya saja. Hahaha… happy reading.

.

.

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading :3**

.

.

**Author POV**

Seorang _yeoja_ mungil menatap intens deretan huruf yang tersusun rapi di depan matanya. Mata bulatnya mengikuti barisan demi barisan kata yang memenuhi kertas putih itu. Sebuah pergerakan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kyungie, mereka datang. Ayo beri salam."

_Yeoja_ itu menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya dan berdiri mengikuti pasangan suami-istri yang ada di sampingnya. Sesaat setelah beberapa orang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada, keluarga itu membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

"Apa kabar tuan dan nyonya Kim?," ayah Kyungsoo, nama _yeoja_ mungil bermata bulat itu menjabat tangan seorang lelaki yang umurnya tak jauh beda darinya.

"Kabar baik Kyungin. Jangan panggil aku tuan jika bukan soal bisnis. Kau ini kan teman baikku."

"Hahahahaha" mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ah, iya. seperti janjiku, aku membawa istri dan anakku. Kenalkan ini istri ku Sora dan anakku Jongin."

"Hahaha, ini istriku Yeorin dan anakku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo beri salam sayang."

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Do Kyungsoo _imnida_.." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis.

"_Aigoo_… manis sekali," celetuk Sora.

Mereka kembali duduk, kali ini saling berhadapan. Tak lama beberapa orang dengan pakaian khas pelayan restoran memasuki ruangan membawa beberapa hidangan dan menatanya di atas meja. Kedua keluarga itu berbincang hangat sekali. Banyak hal yang mereka bahas, mulai dari politik, hiburan, pekerjaan hingga kesehatan. Tidak dengan kedua anak dari masing-masing keluarga itu. Jongin sedang asyik dengan _smartphone_nya, sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali membaca rangkaian artikel kesehatan yang belum selesai ia baca.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, "_Y-ye ahjumma_?"

Sora, Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Ahjumma_ dengar Kyungsoo kuliah di kedokteran Seoul. Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan?"

"Aah, itu. _Y-ye ahjumma_. Kyungsoo senang bisa kuliah di kesehatan." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Jongin yang duduk didepannya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hei Yongjun, apa kau sudah memberitahunya?," tuan Kim bertanya pada sahabat sekaligus teman bisnisnya.

Tuan Do menggelengkan kepala.

"Kyungsoo…"

"_Ye appa_?"

"Kamu tahu kenapa kita berkumpul disini?"

Kyungsoo menatap _appa_nya sejenak. Lalu menggelengkan kepala. Pemandangan itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayang dari pemilik restoran terkenal di Busan, tempat mereka makan saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, _appa_ dan _umma_ ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Jongin. Dia calon tunanganmu."

Seketika mata Kyungsoo membulat memandang _namja_ di depannya, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menunjukkan smirk.

.

.

Little Love

.

.

"Baekkie kau mau makan apa?," tanya Kyungsoo pada yeoja bereye liner disampingnya. "Yak, Baekhyun..."

Kyungsoo setengah berteriak mendapati _yeoja_ disampingnya terpaku pada satu pandangan.

"Ehh, itu sup kimchi saja Kyungie," Baekhyun kembali ke dunianya dan membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menuliskan menu mereka dan memberinya pada Jin _ahjumma_, pemilik _counter_ tempat mereka memesan makanan.

"_Aigoo_, Kris _sunbae_ tampan sekali. Siapa _namja_ berkacamata itu?" ia menunjuk _namja_ dengan tinggi beda tipis dari Kris, yang duduk disampingnya.

"Oo... itu teman Kris _sunbae_. Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dia tampan juga kan?"

"Ne. Tapi lebih tampan Kris _sunbae_."

Kyungsoo memilih menikmati _Bubble tea_nya dibandingkan mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang 90% membahas Kris, _sunbae_ mereka yang di juluki _Prince Duizhang_ karena diantara namja tampan yang ada di kampus mereka, Kris lah yang menempati urutan pertama. Di lihat dari sisi manapun menurut mereka manusia yang tingginya 188 cm itu selalu sempurna. Kecuali menurut Kyungsoo. Karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

"Pesanan sudah siap," Jin _Ahjumma_, datang mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Loh kenapa diantar _ahjumma_? Kami kan biasa mengambil sendiri?," tanya Kyungsoo biasanya wanita berusia 45 tahun itu mengantarkan langsung pesanan mereka hingga kemeja. Seperti pelayan saja.

"_Gwenchana_ Kyungsoo. _Ahjumma_ lihat kalian sedang sibuk melihat sang pangeran, makanya _ahjumma_ antarkan. Lagipula _ahjumma_ tidak mau melihat kalian kelaparan. _Yeoja_ manis seperti kalian harus makan banyak _ne_!," jelas Jin _ahjumma_ yang membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan mata kelerengnya.

"_Gomawo ahjumma. Ahjumma_ yang terbaik...," kata Baekhyun ceria sambil menyambut pesanan mereka.

"Ne. Harus habis ya. Terutama kau Kyungsoo! Kau selalu tidak menghabiskan makananmu!," Jin _ahjumma_ berkacak pinggang di depan Kyungsoo.

"Dia diet _ahjumma_. Tapi nggak juga kurus..," sahut Baekhyun mulai memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Matanya melebar saat bertemu dengan manik kelam di depannya. Manik itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, tak berkedip sedetik pun.

"Kyungie... habiskan makananmu. Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo dan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Baekkie. _Arraseo_," Kyungsoo mulai melahap makanannya. Kini wajahnya menunduk.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.00 KST Kyungsoo tiba di apartemennya setelah pulang kuliah. Di hempaskannya tubuh mungilnya ke atas sofa sambil menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

"Huft, panass," Kyungsoo mengipasi tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Tok tokk Tok

Dengan malas Kyungsoo menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan memasukkan password miliknya.

Klik

"_Nuguse__ Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Bisakah kau membantuku _noona_?" ia menunjuk beberapa koper yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan rahang tegasnya.

"Ehh? Kau darimana? Kenapa bawa koper sebanyak ini?" tanpa perlawanan Kyungsoo langsung membawa koper-koper itu ke dalam apartemennya.

.

"Aku tak mau tinggal di asrama," kata Jongin setelah ia masuk ke dalam dan semua kopernya berada di ruang tamu. "Yang mana kamarku?"

ia memutar tubuhnya mengelilingi apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Hm... Jongin. Itu. Kamar di sini cuma satu. Jadi... ah, kau bisa tidur di kamar ku. Biar aku yang tidur di sofa."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ck, bukankah kau orang kaya? Kenapa memilih tinggal di tempat kumuh begini? Menyusahkan saja," Jongin menidurkan dirinya ke sofa sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kekarnya. Tidur sejenak mungkin bisa melepas penat, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu menyusahkan appa dan umma. Lagipula kita bisa berbagi kamar. Jongin?," Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan mengibaskan tangannya di area wajah namja berkulit tan itu.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir _kissable_nya "sudah tidur rupanya. _Jaljayo_ Jonginn..."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendorong koper Jongin ke dalam kamarnya. Koper itu berjumlah 5 buah dengan besar 1/2 dari tubuhnya dan bobot lebih dari 25 kg.

"Huft, selesai. Sebaiknya aku membuat makan malam" Kyungsoo mengibaskan rok selututnya dan berlari ke dapur.

.

Harum masakan menyapa indra penciuman _namja_ bernama Kim Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mengikuti asal aroma yang menggelitik syaraf hidungnya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat yeoja mungil sedang sibuk menata meja makan yang cukup diisi 2 orang itu. Ada nasi, bulgogi, kimchi, dan sup di atasnya. Semuanya dalam keadaan hangat.

"Ah, Jongin sudah bangun? Kajja kita makan." Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin berniat mengajak pemuda berambut blonde itu duduk di kursi. Namun keinginan itu harus ditepisnya karena yang dimaksud sudah terlebih dahulu duduk dan mulai mengambil porsi makanannya.

"Kenapa Jongin mau tinggal di luar asrama?," Kyungsoo mencoba membuka suara setelah mereka makan dalam diam 10 menit yang lalu.

"Aku ingin bebas. Apa kau akan melarangku?"

"Ti.. tidak. Terserah Jongin saja. Aku yakin apapun yang Jongin lakukan pasti yang terbaik."

"Bagus."

"Hm... bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa keluar? Setahuku mahasiswa tingkat satu harus menginap di asrama selama kurang lebih 1 tahun."

"Aku hanya mengatakan ingin tinggal di luar. Lalu mereka mengecek nilai ku sebelumnya. Dan Boom aku ada disini. Memiliki nilai sempurna ternyata tidak sia-sia." Jongin mencomot bulgogi dan memakannya.

"Whoaa, Jongin hebat bisa dapat nilai sempurna."

"Kau pasti tidak bisa kan? Aku yakin IP mu rendah dan nilai mu banyak C."

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Aku tak pernah dapat C. Hanya A dan B. Tapi masih kalah jika dibandingkan Baekkie," Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya.

"Baekkie? itu _yeoja_ imut yang bersamamu tadi siang?"

"Ne. Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Dia manis dan imut."

"Ne, kau benar. Eh?"

"Aku selesai." Kai berdiri dan mencuci piringnya. "Aku mau mandi. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu." Kai berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap mangkuk nasinya yang masih setengah. "Baekkie memang lebih dalam segala hal dibandingkan diriku."

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan membuang sisa makanan yang ada di mangkuknya, membereskan meja dan mencuci piring.

Saat Kyungsoo akan memasuki kamar, Kai membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mau keluar. Jangan tunggu aku. _Noona_ tidur saja di kamar. Oia aku minta _password_mu agar bisa membukanya dari luar."

Kyungsoo menyebutkan beberapa digit angka pada Jongin. Setelah menulisnya di benda persegi panjang tipis miliknya, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan kamar.

"Hati-hati Jongin."

Blam

.

.

.

Jongin memperhatikan penjelasan Kim _uisa_ mengenai anatomi dengan semangat. Ia bahkan mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Bukan apa yang dijelaskan Kim _uisa_ yang dicatatnya, tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otaknya. Dia berpikir, sehabis Kim uisa memberikan wejangannya dia pasti akan memberondong dokter yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan S3 nya di Jepang itu dengan pertanyaan. Begitulah cara Jongin belajar. Hanya perlu sedikit membaca dan berdebat dengan dosennya maka ia akan menguasai materi yang diberikan.

"Sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini. Ada yang mau bertanya?"

Jongin mengacungkan tangannya. "Saya _seonsangnim_."

"Silahkan."

Dimulai lah perdebatan panjang yang membuat seisi kelas harus duduk manis selama 2 jam kedepan.

"Baiklah. Cukup sekian. Jongin, lain kali jika kau ingin bertanya langsung saja ke ruanganku. Aku menunggumu." Kim _uisa_ membereskan perlengkapannya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Jongin menyeringai. "Kalau begini terus aku bisa membalap orang itu," batinnya.

"Ini dia Kim Jongin, si jenius yang mampu bersilat lidah dengan si gila itu. Beri _applause_ dulu..," seorang mahasiswa meneriaki Jongin dan disambut seisi kelas yang bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat kami sedikit mengerti tentang materinya dan terima kasih sudah membuat bokong kami menipis karena tambahan duduk selama 2 jam.," orang itu menepuk bahu Jongin.

Jongin hanya terkekeh. Ia dikelilingi beberapa _namja _dan _yeoja_ di kelasnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Huang Zi Tao."

"Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

"Tak apa _Umma_. Kyungie baik-baik saja. _Ne. Umma_ dan appa baik-baik di sana yah. _Ne_. Jalan sama Baekkie hari Minggu kok. Dah _Umma_."

Klik

Blam

Kyungsoo menoleh. Tampak Jongin sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan berjalan ke dalam.

"Jongin sudah pulang?"

"_Ne. Noona_ cepat sekali pulangnya?"

"Hehehe, tadi 2 dosen ku tak masuk. Jadi ..."

"Membolos. Aku tahu. Pantas saja kau kalah dari si imut. Oia, aku mau memberitahu sesuatu padamu. Besok aku akan pindah ke apartemen baruku. Terima kasih sudah menampungku selama sebulan."

Blam

Jongin memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan menguncinya. Sepertinya hari ini Kyungsoo akan tidur di sofa (lagi). Kyungsoo hanya menatap pintu kamarnya sendu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lagi upacara wisuda _sunbae_ mereka yang sudah lulus diadakan. Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan selama setahun. Waktu yang sangat cepat bagi Jongin karena sekarang dia bisa duduk bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di tingkat 3, dan waktu yang lambat bagi Kyungsoo karena inilah awal penderitaannya.

Setahun terlepas dari Jongin membuatnya melupakan sejenak calon tunangannya tersebut. Meskipun masih dikatakan calon, ia tak bisa menampik bahwa ia memiliki sedikit rasa disana. Perasaan yang hanya di ketahui oleh Kyungsoo seorang.

"Kyungiee... hosh, hosh, hosh. Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil mendapatkan foto dengan Kris _sunbae_. Ini dia...," Baekhyun bersemangat menunjukkan sebuah potret dimana dirinya tersenyum manis disamping namja yang memakai pakaian kebesaran khas orang wisuda. Ia bahkan memiliki lebih dari satu foto dengan _sunbae_ idamannya itu.

Kyungsoo ikut gembira melihat keceriaan sahabatnya itu. Meski kemarin ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari sunbae yang dikagumi Baekhyun itu.

.

**Flashback ON**

Baekhyun masih mengoceh tentang Kris hingga Kyungsoo menyelanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu memuja Kris _sunbae_?"

"Ihh, Kyungie gimana sih. Kan sudah kubilang kalau Kris _sunbae_ itu..."

"Baekkie cukup. Seharian ini kau sudah membicarakan tentangnya. _Anii._.. sejak kau mengenal Kris _sunbae_ dan sejak kau ikut dalam BEM kau jadi semakin gila padanya. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kyungiee.. aku kan hanya nge fans padanya. Apa tak boleh aku menganggap seseorang sebagai idolaku? Kyungiee... kau tau kan kalau aku sendirian. Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Hiks... Aku..."

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati mengapa ia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Baekhyun yang pasti ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir ke masalah hatinya. Tak ada yang salah memang. Baekhyun hanya mengagumi sosok Kris yang dianggapnya sempurna. Tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan adalah hampir setiap hari ia selalu mengungkit hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kris meskipun dia sudah menceritakannya kemarin. Itu bagaikan kaset tape yang selalu berputar di otak Kyungsoo dengan melodi khas Baekhyun tentunya.

"Sstt... _uljima_ Baekkie. Maafkan Kyungie. Kyungie janji Baekkie boleh bicara tentang Kris _sunbae_ tapi tidak setiap hari dan tidak di ulang-ulang. _Arraseo_?"

"_Jinjja_? _Ne, arrachi_." Baekhyun kembali bersemangat. "Hm.. Kyungie, kita jadi kan jalan besok? Kita sudah lama tak bermain di Lotte World."

"Tentu. Bukannya aku yang mengajak ke sana? Baiklah besok sore kita ketemuan di tempat biasa yah."

"Kyungie memang yang terbaik."

"Hehehe... Ah, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Ada buku yang harus ku kembalikan." Kyungsoo mengangkat buku yang dimaksud.

"Hoo.. baiklah aku pulang dulu. Dah Kyungie..."

"Dah Baekkie..."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan. Sekembalinya Kyungsoo dari perpustakaan dia melewati koridor utara dimana letaknya dekat dengan pintu keluar utara dan jalan menuju apartemennya. Ketika ia melewati taman, mataya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan di depannya.

"_Gege_... aku merindukan _Gege_." Seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelam dan tinggi semampai memeluk seseorang dari belakang. Orang tersebut tak terlihat karena terlindung tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

"_Gege_ juga merindukanmu Tao-ie."

DEG

'Suara ini...'

"Benarkah? Bohong. Kris _ge_ pasti bohong!"

"Bagaimana mungkin _gege_ berbohong pada tunangan _gege_ yang cantik ini hm?"

DEG

'Kris _sunbae_? Tunangan?'

"Kemari."

Kris menarik lengan Tao dan menuntunnya kedepan. Memposisikan Tao duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"_Gege_, berikan tas Gucci yang baru. _Limited edition ge_," rayu Tao sambil memainkan rambut Kris.

"Baiklah, akan _gege_ belikan. Asalkan Tao mau memberikan _gege _hadiah dulu."

"Apa itu _ge_?"

Kris menunjuk pipi dan bibirnya. Mengerti isyarat itu wajah Tao memerah. "Kris _ge pervert_!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Tak lama Kris memajukan wajahnya dan Tao melingkarkan lengannya di leher Tao.

"Eungh Kris g_e_..." lenguh Tao.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Melihat adegan _kiss_ secara langsung. Yang dilakukan oleh _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_nya disekolah. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tegur suara bass di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang namja tinggi berkacamata berjalan dengan buku yang terbuka di tangannya.

"Ch-Chanyeol _sunbae_..."

"Panggil saja _oppa_. Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengikuti arah pandang _hoobae_nya yang sempat mematung beberapa saat itu.

"Oo, itu. Itu sudah biasa. Mereka bahkan tinggal satu atap. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Bu..Bukan su- eh _oppa_. Saya tidak begitu mengaguminya tapi sahabat saya."

"Aku pikir kau fans nya."

"Bu-bukan. Itu teman saya. Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? _Yeoja_ mungil yang pintar diangkatanmu itu?" Chanyeol mencoba memastikan.

"Ne. itu dia."

"Aa.. tidak kusangka dia mengidolakan Kris _hyung_. Bilang padanya, Kris sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikahinya bila _yeoja_ itu sudah lulus nantinya. Meskipun masih 5 tahun lagi tapi kemungkinan bisa dipercepat oleh mereka. Lihat saja mereka. Bermain tidak tau tempat." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo terkikik dibuatnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

"Nama mu bagus. Tetap semangat belajar yah Kyungsoo..."

"Ne. Pasti _oppa_. Oia, _oppa_ kemana _yeojachingu oppa_? Selama ini aku lihat _oppa_ selalu sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris,"Dia ada di sini. Ini adalah peninggalannya. Aku masih mencarinya." Chanyeol mengangkat gelang hitam miliknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku _oppa_. Aku tidak tau."

"_Gwenchana_. Banyak orang yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau orang yang ke 1000 bertanya tentangnya. Ku harap jika kalian bertemu bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Hehehehe... _gomawo sunbae_."

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengatur rambutnya.

"Dia memang baik. Pantas semua _yeoja_ menggilainya. Orang yang menjadi jodohnya pasti sangat beruntung."

Di lain tempat...

"Hatchi..." _yeoja_ bermata sipit membersihkan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Seperti ada yang membicarakanku." Ia menggidikkan bahu dan kembali menulis.

**Flashback END**

"Apa sebaiknya ku beritahukan saja? Nanti saja lah. Kasian Baekkie," batin Kyungsoo.

.

Saat mereka sedang memandang foto polaroid milik Baekhyun, seseorang menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"_Noona_, ikut aku."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. "Bukankah itu Kim Jongin? _Hoobae_ kita yang tahun ini setingkat dengan kita?"

"Setingkat? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Noona_..." Jongin berhenti dan melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"_Y-ye_. Aku ke sana. Nanti telpon aku Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo berlari kecil mengejar Jongin yang kembali berjalan.

"Oke," balas Baekhyun.

.

.

Mobil Porsche Cayman Black Metalik memasuki area parkir kompleks restoran mewah di Seoul. Sepasang muda-mudi keluar dari dalamnya.

"Kita mau ke mana Jongin?," tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil memandang kagum bagunan bergaya modern didepannya.

"Ck, apa kau tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini? Ayo masuk." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Meski terasa kasar, Kyungsoo tersenyum dibuatnya. Mereka memasuki salah satu bangunan dengan interior minimalis dan elegan.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi _noona_!," ancam Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah meja yang sudah ditempati suami-istri yang sedang melihat pelayan menata meja mereka dengan makanan pesanan.

"_Aboeji, eomonim_, kami datang."

"Ah, kalian tiba juga. Mari duduk."

Kedua muda-mudi itu duduk di hadapan suami istri yang merupakan orangtua Jongin.

"_Ahjussi, ahjumma_, sedang apa ke Seoul?," tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ahjussi_ ada pertemuan dengan partner bisnis selama 2 hari. _Ahjumma_ menemani sekalian melihat kalian. Bagaimana kuliah kalian?"

"Baik-baik saja _Umma_," jawab Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengambilkan makanan ke piringnya.

"_Aigoo_, Kyungsoo jangan terlalu memanjakan Jongin. Nanti dia kebiasaan. Biarkan saja dia ambil sendiri makanannya..," protes _appa_ Jongin melihat _yeoja_ yang akan menjadi menantunya itu mengambil beberapa bagian dari piring besar di hadapannya dan menaruhnya di piring Jongin.

"Aku sudah biasa _ahjussi_. Hehe...," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang tunangan yang baik Kyungsoo."

"Dia hanya calon _umma_!," seru Jongin.

"Oo... calon ya? Jadi karena itu kemarin malam kau jalan bersama _yeoja_ lain?," mata _umma_ Jongin menyipit menatap anak tunggalnya. Jongin tentu tau arti tatapan ini.

"Itu hanya teman _umma_." Jongin mengambil ikan dengan sumpit dan memakannya.

"Teman? Dengan bergandengan tangan dan tertawa riang sepanjang jalan? Juga menikmati _ice cream_ lalu menyentuh bibir masing-masing masih dikatakan teman?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang terus menikmati makanannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

'Jadi itu alasannya dia selalu keluar malam?,' batin Kyungsoo.

"_Umma_ tidak akan menerima _yeoja_ lain selain Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya hendak protes.

"Tanpa penolakan."

Ia mendengus kesal.

"Apa Jongin menyusahkan selama di kampus Kyungsoo?," kali ini _appa_ Jongin yang bersuara.

"_Aniya ahjussi_. Jongin baik dan pintar. Jongin tak pernah membuat masalah." Jongin tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Hm... baguslah. Oia Kyungsoo mulai hari ini kau pindah ke apartemen Jongin."

Uhuk... Uhukk

Jongin terbatuk dan Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dengan pipi menggembung penuh nasi.

"_Aigoo_, ada apa dengan kalian?" appa Jongin memberikan minuman untuk anaknya.

"Kyungsoo _kyeopta_...," umma Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"_Appa_, kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?," protes Jongin.

"Kalau kami memberitahumu, kau pasti menolak. Ini untuk kebaikan kalian. Dan juga Kyungsoo bisa mengawasimu setiap saat. Kyungsoo, kalau si pirang itam ini macam-macam beritahu _ahjussi_ ya!"

Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut sedangkan Jongin menatapnya gusar.

.

.

"HAAAHHHH... selalu saja seenaknya. Kenapa sih mereka selalu menggangguku! Aku sudah besar dan ingin bebas. Bukan anak kecil lagi!," Jongin berteriak ketika sampai di apartemennya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang sambil menggeret koper berisi baju-bajunya. "Em... Jongin aku..."

"Kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kalau bukan karena dirimu aku tak akan begini!" hardik Jongin sambil mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo.

"A...Aku ti-tidak tahu apa-apa...," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Terserahmu lah. Kau urus dirimu sendiri. Pakai saja kamar yang ada disebelah kamarku." Jongin berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jongin, mau ke mana? Ini sudah jam 9 malam?"

"Masa bodoh aku mau kemana."

Blam

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia juga tak mau berada di situasi ini. Saat masa liburan 2 tahun lalu orang tuanya membawanya ke sebuah restoran dan mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Kim. Ternyata itu adalah perkenalan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebagai calon tunangan. Acaranya sendiri akan dilakukan setelah mereka lulus kuliah. Ini adalah kesepakatan antara tuan Kim dan tuan Do yang akan menjodohkan anak mereka. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari hal ini membuat satu diantaranya terluka.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Apartemen Jongin berbeda dengannya. Apartemen dengan luas 3 kali dari miliknya, 3 kamar tidur dengan ranjang king size, dapur dan ruang tamu yang besar juga ada ruang private untuk Jongin karena ia suka menari.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih tinggal di asrama dan apartemen kecil dibandingkan harus menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Bahkan mobil saja dia tak punya. Ia lebih senang naik bus atau ikut Baekhyun sebagai transportasi. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang selalu berfoya-foya.

_Sebeon kkajin, buditchyeo bwa_

_Yeoseot beonjil, uljirado_

_Daseot beondo, igeonaemyeon_

_Kkeutchi boigi shijakhae_

(EXO K - 365)

Baekkie Byun _calling_

Klik

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"Kyungiee... maaf baru menghubungimu. Tadi aku menjemput Luhan _jie_. Dia baru datang dari China."

"_Gwenchana. Jinjja_? Ada Luhan _jie_ disini? Berarti dia mau ikut bermain bersama kita besok?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Besok dia ada pemotretan."

"Hm... begitu. Maaf aku tak tau Baekkie."

"Tak apa. Oia, apa hubungan mu dengan si itam?"

"Hah? Si itam? _Nugu_?"

"Ish, Jongin. Kim Jongin. Yang memanggilmu tadi siang.."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak. Jongin pernah mengancamnya tidak memberitahukam hubungan mereka dengan orang lain tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak mau membohongi Baekhyun, teman baiknya. "Hm Baekkie, jika aku memberitahuku sesuatu bisakah kau merahasiakannya?"

"Eh, rahasia? Hm.. tentu. Aku kan bukan ember."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. Ya, Baekhyun bukan ember karena dia manusia tapi dia cerewet.

"Jongin... calom tunanganku."

"_MWOO_?!"

"YAK, BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN TERIAK!"

"YAK, DO KYUNGSOO! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU?!"

"_Mianhae_. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengatakannya."

"_Chukae_. Akhirnya sahabat ku yang kutu buku ini punya _namjachingu_. Kapan-kapan kenalan yah... Tapi kenapa kalian tak dekat? Aku tak pernah melihatnya mengantar ato menjemputmu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya Baekkie. Sepertinya dia tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Makanya dia begitu. Tapi dia baik kok..."

"Ah, _ne ne_. Aku percaya padamu. Oia, kau tau tahun ini dia seangkatan sama kita."

"_Jinjja_? Bukannya dia dibawah kita?"

"_Nde_. Tapi karena IP nya kumlaut jadi dia diberi kebebasan oleh dekan untuk naik satu tingkat."

"Aaa... begitu."

"Tapi Kyungie, apa benar dia tunanganmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa Baekkie?"

"Itu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku melihat Jongin jalan dengan _yeoja_. Dan kemarin dia jalan dengan Sulli, _hoobae _kita."

DEG

Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Itu sudah biasa Baekkie."

"Tapi kalau memang dia tak setuju dengan pertunangan kalian sebaiknya dia memutuskanmu. Bukan bersenang-senang dengan _yeoja_ lain di belakangmu.

"Aku tidak punya hak melarangnya Baekhyun. Karena aku hanya… calon tunangannya. Yah, calon…."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yak, chap 1 sampai disini dulu. Hehehehe... review please ….

#bowing


	2. Chapter 2

**.Little LOVE.**

**Author:** little_iya aka Park Ona

**Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary:** Ini adalah cerita dari yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terikat hubungan dengan Kim Jongin, namja tan, seksi dan idola semua yeoja. Kyungsoo sangat menghargai Jongin, apapun yang dilakukannya semata hanya agar Jongin meliriknya. Namun sebaliknya, Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sebagai pengganggu. Baginya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari beristirahat sejenak dari segala macam aktivitas selama seminggu. Begitu juga dengan _yeoja_ yang berencana menghabiskan liburannya di taman bermain Lotte World bersama temannya, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan baju casual berupa jumpsuit bewarna hijau daun yang menutupi kulit putih nan mulus miliknya, dipadu dengan flat sporty bewarna senada dan tas mungil Litcea membuatnya tampil seperti _yeoja_ Junior School yang mau bermain ke taman bermain.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan bewarna putih yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 16.00 KST. Ia kembali menatap hamparan manusia didepannya. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah dengannya.

"Kyungie, syukurlah. Ku pikir aku telat." Seorang _yeoja_ yang tak kalah mungil dengannya berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari di antara kerumunan orang banyak.

"_Aniya_. Aku saja yang kecepatan."

"_Kajja_. Kita masuk." _Yeoja_ yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Kyungsoo itu menarik tangannya memasuki pintu gerbang Lotte World.

Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun, _yeoja_ bermata sipit yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menaiki banyak wahana. Mulai dari yang biasa saja seperti bermain _Ice scating_, _Aeronauts Balloon Ride_, hingga yang menantang seperti _Wakiki wive_ dan _Gyro Swing_ serta _Ghost House_.

"Ahahaha… tadi menyenangkan sekali Kyungsoo. Kau lihat _ahjussi_ tadi? Dia sampai berteriak-teriak karena dikejutkan hantu yang ada di _Ghost House_. Ahaha…" Baekhyun tertawa sesaat setelah mereka menjauhi wahana _Ghost House_ yang didalamnya berisi hantu dari berbagai belahan dunia. Tentunya hantu itu adalah palsu alias orang jadi-jadian.

"Hahaha, iya Baekkie. Sampai ada _namja_ yang menangis dan lari terbirit-birit. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Hahaha…" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. "Hahh… menyenangkan sekali. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain. Ternyata mengasyikkan ya Baekkie."

"Tentu saja. Gara-gara jadwal kuliah yang padat aku bahkan tak sempat mengantar Luhan _jie_ ke bandara. Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Eh, ada satu yang ketinggalan. Naik monorail yukk. Aku ingin melihat pemandangan Lotte World dari atas."

"Yuk."

Mereka menaiki wahana _World Monorail_ yang mana itu adalah wahana berbentuk monorail yang mengelilingi area Lotte World.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan. Baekhyun sibuk menikmati pemandangan sepanjang Monorail sedangkan Kyungsoo asyik membaca brosur tentang Lotte World. Tiba-tiba sepasang kekasih datang dan duduk di depan mereka berdua. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo ketika melihat orang yang bersebrangan dengan mereka duduk sempurna. Kyungsoo yang dari tadi asyik membaca mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar dan seketika itu ia merasa jantungnya sedikit... perih.

"_Chagi_, habis ini kita kemana?," seru _yeoja_ yang ada di depan mereka sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu _namja _yang ada disampingnya.

"Terserah kau _chagi_. Aku ikut saja," jawabnya sambil menautkan tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau ke restoran Jepang? Aku laparr..." katanya lagi dengan nada manja. Sebagian penumpang tidak memperdulikan mereka karena asyik menikmati pemandangan di luar monorail.

"Baiklah."

"Kau memang yang terbaik Jongin. Chup. _Saranghae_," _yeoja_ itu mencium pipi _namja_ bernama Jongin itu.

"_Nado_ Sulli-_ah_."

Namja itu sejak tadi memandang ke depan di mana ada dua orang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil yang duduk di sana. Yang satu berwajah manis dengan mata berpoles eye liner, yang satu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan O.O miliknya. Dua-duanya sangat menggemaskan. Jongin memandang remeh _yeoja_ bermata bulat yang masih menatapnya.

"Setelah makan kita pulang yah. Aku capekk," _yeoja_ itu bergelayut mesra di lengan Jongin.

"Tentu. Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu _chagi_." Jongin membelai kepala Sulli, _yeoja_ yang terus bermanja padanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa malam ini kau mau 'bermain' denganku?"

"Apa lagi tujuanku menginap di rumahmu? Tentunya kita akan 'bermain' sampai puas."

_Yeoja_ itu meninju lengan Jongin manja. Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

"Kyungie... _Gwenchana_?" Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang jalan tergesa-gesa setelah keluar dari Monorail.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah. "_Gwenchana_ Baekkie. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku. Aku sendirian. Luhan _jie_ pulang 3 hari lagi. Yah, yah, yahh..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menolaknya. " Tentu. _Kajja_."

.

.

.

.

. Apartemen Baekhyun

"Kyungie, kalau kau tak kuat kau bisa memutuskannya," ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang tidur di sebelahnya hanya diam. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Berbaring di ranjang king size Baekhyun dan menatap sendu langit-langit. Kejadian di Lotte World tadi sore membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia hanya menghabiskan 5 sendok nasi dan sayur setelah dipaksa oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyungie, aku tahu kau menderita dengannya. Lebih baik putuskan dia dan cari _namja_ lain. Sebelum kalian terikat dalam pertunangan. Aku yakin masih banyak _namja_ lain yang menyukaimu." Baekhyun memiringkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Andai aku bisa melakukannya Baekkie, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghadap Baekhyun. "Kim _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ adalah teman baik _appa_ dan _umma_ ku. Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan baik mereka hanya gara-gara hal ini."

"Dengan membuatmu menderita akan ulah Jongin? Kyungsoo sadarlah… sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengannya? Dia _namja_ yang tak baik untukmu. Dia memang pintar, tapi kelakuan playernya sungguh di luar batas. Jika aku di posisimu, aku akan memutuskannya dan mencari yang baru. Itu lebih baik daripada aku mengorbankan perasaanku yang entah sampai kapan bisa kutahan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar celotehan sahabatnya yang cerewet. "Aku akan tetap bertahan Baekkie. Seperti katamu. Aku akan bertahan sampai batas kemampuanku. Dan saat itu akan melepasnya. Melepasnya dari hidupku."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi ini dengan hati yang gembira. Percakapannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu seakan dilupakannya begitu juga kejadian Jongin bermesraan dengan yeoja lain di depannya juga seakan tak pernah terjadi.

Kyungsoo menatap kalender. Hari ini tanggal 12 Januari. Hari ulang tahunnya. Umma dan appanya tercinta sudah memberikan ucapan selamat baginya tadi malam tepat pukul 00.00 waktu Korea Selatan. Begitu juga dengan sahabatnya Baekhyun. Ia menelpon Kyungsoo sesaat setelah kedua orangtuanya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dalam berbagai macam bahasa dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Kyungsoo merasa terharu dibuatnya. Padahal bisa saja Baekhyun mengucapkannya saat di kampus ketika mereka bertemu. Toh, hari ini mereka juga ada kuliah pagi hingga malam. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak bisa membuat Kyungsoo ceria seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa barang sebelum meninggalkan apartemen dan berangkat menuju kampus dengan bus. Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi karena ia memang tidak memintanya. Ia lebih suka menggunakan transportasi umum yang membuatnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membaca buku.

Kyungsoo turun dari bus ketika tiba di halte dekat kampus dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke dalam kampus Universitas Seoul bersama dengan mahasiswa lainnya untuk mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran yang menjadi cita-citanya sejak kecil.

.

.

.

"_Chukae hamnida_, Kyungsoo." _Yeoja_ mungil berpipi chubby seperti Kyungsoo memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan sebuah kado padanya.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Gomawo Jino atas hadiahnya. Lain kali jangan memberiku hadiah yah. Aku malu…" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Lho kok malu? Kan ini hari lahirmu. Jadi kami memberimu hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat karena sudah mendapat umur yang baru." Jino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Habisnya lokerku sudah penuh dengan hadiah kalian. di kelas juga masih banyak. Bagaimana caranya aku membawanya pulang?," keluh Kyungsoo. "Ah, kau mau? Ambil saja kalau kau mau.."

Jino tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja Kyungsoo. Hadiah itu semua untukmu, bukan untukku karena ini hari kelahiranmu."

"Taruh saja dimobilku. Aku bawa mobil kok," celetuk Baekhyun yang dari tadi sibuk dengan I-padnya sambil menyeruput susu strawberry yang baru dibelinya.

"Itu benar Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun hargailah pemberian orang lain," nasehat Jino.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Apa tidak merepotkanmu Baekkie? Hadiahnya banyak lho…"

"Tidak kok. Kita bisa taruh di belakang kalo bagasinya nggak muat," kata Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi tipis yang memutar video pembedahan di depannya.

"Oke. Sepulang kuliah aku ikut denganmu yah."

"Tentu."

.

.

Bruk

Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah kotak di atas tumpukan kotak lainnya.

"Ini yang terakhir." Ia melihat kembali susunan kotak hadiah itu. "Semuanya ada 25 buah. Whoa banyak sekali Kyungsoo."

"Tapi tidak sebanyak dirimu. Hampir semua kelas memberimu hadiah jika kau ulang tahun."

"Hehehe…" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Oia Kyungie, aku pulang dulu yah. Sudah malam. Hoam…" Baekhyun menguap.

"Iya. sudah sana pulang. Tak baik jika kau menyetir dalam keadaan ngantuk."

"Gara-gara Lee _uisa_, kita jadi gagal merayakan pesta untukmu. _Mianhae_ Kyungie…"

"_Gwenchana_ Baekkie. Aku tak suka kalian menghabiskan uang hanya untuk merayakan pesta untukku. Sudah sana pulang. Sudah jam 10. Nanti Luhan _jie_ memarahiku jika tahu kau tidak di rumah."

"Dia masih di China kok."

"Kau lupa kalau dia menelpon selalu _video call_? Habis kita berdua kalau dilihatnya kau tidak dirumah jam segini."

"_Ne, ne, ne_. aku pulang _umma_. Bye Kyungie…" Baekhyun menutup pintu masuk.

"Hei, aku bukan _umma_mu! Yak!," omel Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk melakukan peregangan. Seharian berada di kampus membuat seluruh tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya dan kemudian keluar kembali sambil membawa selimut. "Apa Jongin pulang malam ini?"

Beberapa hari belakangan Kyungsoo memang sering tidur di sofa untuk menunggu Jongin pulang. Namun sudah seminggu yang lalu Jongin tak pulang ke apartemennya. Kyungsoo sudah tahu dan terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tapi ia seakan buta oleh pemikirannya sendiri. yang akan tetap berusaha meluluhkan hati Jongin. Yahh setidaknya menjadikannya sahabat juga tak masalah, pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil smartphone miliknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

**To:** Jongin

**From:** Kyungie

Jongin, apa kau pulang malam ini?

_Send_

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Tidak ada balasan. Kyungsoo meletakkan smartphonenya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa maroon di ruang tamu.

.

.

Pukul 00.00 KST pintu apartemen Jongin terbuka. Seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Jongin masuk kedalam. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Kenapa lampu masih menyala jam segini?," batin Jongin.

Jongin hendak mematikan lampu saat di lihatnya seseorang sedang meringkuk di sofa kesayangannya.

"Ck, lihat saja dia. Pemalas sekali tidur disofa." Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. Matanya membulat menangkap tumpukan kado yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Kok banyak hadiah?"

Jongin mengambil smartphonenya dan melihat kalender serta pesan Kyungsoo. "Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahunnya?" Ia kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas. Tangan Jongin terangkat perlahan dan menyentuh pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

DEG

"Halus"

Tangan itu menelusuri lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas. Mulai dari kening, kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir tebal yang membentuk heart shapped ketika tersenyum. Semuanya sungguh manis.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. "Apa yang kulakukan?" Jongin menghela nafas dan merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit membuka selimut Kyungsoo, menyelipkan kedua lengan besarnya di lekukan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengangkat _yeoja_ mungil itu ke kamarnya yang ada disebelah kamar Jongin. Kemudian Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak tahu, bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika Jongin pulang malam itu. Jika Jongin menyentuh wajahnya dan Jongin yang mengangkatnya ke dalam kamar karena tertidur di sofa. Ketika Kyungsoo bangun, Jongin sudah pergi dan Kyungsoo mengira ia memang tertidur di dalam kamar semalam.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Jongin tidak pulang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini dia harus pulang. Kyungsoo sudah mengiriminya puluhan sms dan e-mail agar pulang ke apartemennya malam ini. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin lahir hanya berbeda 1 tahun kurang 2 hari. Karena itu Kyungsoo langsung bergegas pulang setelah kuliahnya sejak tadi sore. Ia sibuk memasak dan membuat cake dirumah untuk menyambut Jongin kalau-kalau dia pulang malam itu.

Kyungsoo terus menatap layar smartphonenya yang menghitam sejak tadi. Sesekali ia menyalakannya berharap ada pesan dari Jongin. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di ruang makan 23.00 KST. Kyungsoo menatap makanan yang ada di depannya yang sudah mendingin. Ia bahkan sudah memakai topi ulang tahun dan menyiapkan terompet untuk menyambut Jongin.

"Apa tidak bisa kau pulang hanya malam ini saja?"

.

.

Bar

Dub Dub Dub Dub

Suara musik bar melantun nyaring di tengah kemeriahan pesta yang ada. Kim Jongin, pewaris dari Kim Pharm yang juga seorang calon dokter sedang berpesta di sebuah bar elit di pinggiran Seoul. Ia mengundang teman-temannya sekelas termasuk beberapa _sunbae_ yang dekat dengannya.

"Kris, ayo minum lagi. kau sudah menyerah? Haihh, tak hebat!"

Kris, _sunbae_ Jongin yang sudah lulus hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Cukup 2 gelas saja. aku tak mau membawa mobil dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Ayolah Kris, kita berpesta malam ini. Tenang saja, ada Jongin yang akan mengatasinya. Benar kan Jongin?," Zico, sang pemilik bar elit itu melirik Jongin yang sedang asyik bercumbu dengan seorang _yeoja_ di sebuah kursi di dekat mereka.

"Apaan sih _hyung. Hyung_ mengganggu saja!," seru Jongin. "_Ne_, ambillah apa yang kalian suka. Aku masih sibuk. Benar kan _chagi_." Jongin kembali mencumbu _yeoja_ berbadan seksi di sampingnya. Ia menciumi tubuh _yeoja_ itu tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka berada. Bahkan dress _yeoja_ itu sudah melorot hingga menampilkan sebagian anatomi tubuh yang hanya dimiliki seorang wanita.

"Jonginnn…." desah _yeoja_ itu.

"Hahahaha, biarkan saja dia. Oia, mana Chanyeol?"

Kris menunjuk _namja_ tampan berkacamata yang tak kalah tinggi dengannya sedang berada di belakang alat musik. Dialah yang menjadi DJ atau _disk jockey_ malam ini.

"Aahh, Chanyeol memang mengagumkan kalau soal musik."

.

.

Jongin pulang ke apartemennya pukul 01.00 dini hari. Dia tidak mabuk, dia masih dalam keadaan sadar. Hanya rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerangnya. Rambut pirang acak-acakan, baju berantakan dan aroma parfum yang entah milik siapa bercampur jadi satu di tubuh atletisnya.

Blam

Ia menutup pintu dan menyalakan lampu.

Teettt… tett…

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida_ Jongin…" teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkejut, ia bahkan menjatuhkan jaketnya. "_Noona_?"

"Hehe… _chukkae hamnida_ Jongin. Maaf telat mengucapkannya. Ayo tiup lilinnya. Sebelumnya ucapkan keinginanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat cake mini yang dibuatnya ke hadapan Jongin. Jongin menatap cake yang berhias lilin menyala itu dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum. "Ayo…"

Wushh

Jongin meniup cake setelah mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati.

"Yeeyy…" Kyungsoo meletakkan cake tersebut dan membawa Jongin kedapur dimana banyak makanan terhidang di atas meja.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jongin. Makanya aku masak banyak. Ayo makan. Baru saja kupanasi tadi."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan Jongin di kursinya dan Kyungsoo di seberangnya. Kyungsoo menyendokkan beberapa lauk dan sayur ke dalam mangkuk nasi Jongin tanpa bertanya Jongin ingin atau tidak.

"Makanlah selagi hangat," katanya. Ia pun menyantap makanannya sendiri.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"_Noona_, apakah _noona_ menungguku?"

"Sedikit. Soalnya aku sempat ketiduran tadi. Hehehe…"

"_Noona_, kau tak kuat bergadang. Bukankah besok kau ada kuliah pagi?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, "_Gwenchana_. Aku melakukan semua ini dengan senang hati kok. Habiskan makananmu Jongin. Nanti dingin."

Jongin menatap makanannya dan mulai memakannya.

Betul kata Jongin. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang kuat begadang dan karena semalam ia hanya tidur selama 3 jam dari jam tidur biasanya, esoknya Kyungsoo harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kantuk di tengah-tengah kuliahnya. Sesekali ia menguap ketika _seonsangnim_nya tidak melihat.

.

.

Jongin sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan ketika melihat seorang _namja_ membuat keributan kecil. _Namja_ itu sedang membangunkan seseorang di hadapannya. Ia menaruh kembali buku bacaannya di rak dan menghampiri _namja_ tersebut.

"Jadi penanganan penyakit Tuberculosis adalah kita harus…. Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo apa kau mendengar apa yang kubicarakan? Kyungsoo…," Sungjong, _namja_ cantik di hadapan Kyungsoo yang juga _classmate_nya mengguncang perlahan Kyungsoo yang membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi membuka kelopak matanya.

Sungjong terus mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan sampai seseorang menahan tangannya. Sungjong menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja_ berambut pirang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya _sunbae_," bisik Jongin.

"Kau siapanya?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tunangannya."

Sungjong merasa kikuk dan langsung berdiri. "Ah, _ne, ne_. Tolong bangunkan dia. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur."

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai membangunkan Kyungsoo. "_Noona_, Soo _Noona_. Ayo bangun…" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo. "Soo _Noona_…"

Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjab-ngerjab imut. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, Jongin. Sedang apa disini?" Kyungsoo mengucek matanya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aih, _kyeopta_. Ups!" Sungjong menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika menyadari ia keceplosan bicara. Sementara Jongin memandang Sungjong sedikit jengkel.

"Sungjong-_ah_. _Mian_ aku ketiduran. Sepertinya hari ini kita belajar sampai disini saja yah. Nanti ku hubungi." Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya dan beranjak keluar perpustakaan di ikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

"_Noona_, sudah kubilang untuk tidak menungguku. Kau tidak kuat begadang dan lihat. Kau bahkan tertidur di perpustakaan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. Aku hanya butuh sedikit ti_ Huwaaa" Kyungsoo tergelincir di anak tangga teratas saat ingin menuruninya. Dengan sigap Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya hingga Kyungsoo tak jadi berguling-guling di anak tangga yang berjumlah 20 buah itu. Bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya jika Kyungsoo berguling dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau ngantuk berat _noona_. Ikut aku sekarang!"

Disinilah mereka berada. Di dalam mobil Jongin. Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo ke mobilnya dan membawanya pulang. Baru sesaat setelah Kyungsoo duduk di kursi di sebelah pengemudi, ia sudah kembali tertidur.

Sudah 5 menit sejak mereka tiba di basement apartemen. Jongin menoleh ke samping. Kyungsoo masih menutup kedua matanya. Jongin melepas self beltnya dan turun dari mobil. Membuka pintu yang ada di samping Kyungsoo, membuka self belt Kyungsoo lalu menggendongnya hingga ke apartemennya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Taeyeon _noona_?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum. Ia melirik seseorang dalam gendongan Jongin. "Mainan barumu?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Ani_. Sedang apa _noona_ kemari?" Jongin memasuki lift dan berdiri di samping Taeyeon.

"Habis menemui klien." Pintu lift tertutup.

"Lalu kenapa _noona_ tidak keluar tadi?"

"Aku dari lantai 5 akan ke lantai 10, tapi kau duluan menekan lantai dasar. Karena itu aku kembali turun."

Ting

Taeyeon keluar dari lift dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Jika kau ingin serius, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia. Atau kau akan menyesal Jongin." Taeyeon tersenyum pada Jongin hingga pintu lift tertutup.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Ting

Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen 1504 yang merupakan apartemennya. Ia membaringkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tidur dengan baik, Jongin kembali ke kampus dan kembali ke aktivitasnya semula.

**TBC**

Terima kasih atas review dari chap sebelumnya. Jika ada yang masih bingung dengan cerita ini, Ona saranin untuk membaca Black Pearl yang ChanBaek. Ini hanya cerita bagaimana kisah antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa pacaran. ternyata banyak hal yang dilalui keduanya dibalik sikap ceria Kyungsoo dan sikap protektif Jongin.

Balasan review:

**Yongchan**: yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Keep review, hehe

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw**: ah, jangann. Nanti Kyungsoo nangis. Siapa yang akan menikahinya nanti? #whatt? Makasi sudah review. Keep review, hehe..

**Guest**: ini sudah lanjutt :3

**Byunpopof**: hehehe… kyungsoo memang enak untuk dinistakan #abaikan. Ini sudah lanjutt. Makasi sudah review. Keep review ya..

**Guest**: hehe, terima kasih. Anda suka, saya puas. Hahaha. Ini sudah lanjut. Ayo dibaca dan keep review ya…

**Soo baby**: ehehehe… oke. Ini happy ending kok. Ona nggak kuat buat sad ending =.=" keep review ya…

**Jiy**: ini sudah lanjut. Keep review ya..

**Guest**: ini sudah lanjut. #maininLighstickKaisooJuga makasi sudah review. Keep review ya..

**Regina Moccha Leonarista**: ehehe… biarpun Kyungie nggak seksi tapi si itam juga kesengsem sama dia XD. Yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Makasi uda review. Keep review…

**Kang Hyun Yoo**: ehehe… Kkamjong memang pabbo kok #ditimpukJongin. Ini sudah update. Makasi sudah review. Keep review ya…

**Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH**: hehehe… tak masalah. Makasi sudah review. Kyungsoo punya alasan sendiri. Chanyeol dan Baek punya cerita sendiri. Cob abaca yang Black Pearl #promosi. Ini sudah lanjutt. Keep review yahh…


	3. Chapter 3

**.Little LOVE.**

**Author:** little_iya aka Park Ona

**Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T to M (dalam kata-kata)

**Summary:** Ini adalah cerita dari yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terikat hubungan dengan Kim Jongin, namja tan, seksi dan idola semua yeoja. Kyungsoo sangat menghargai Jongin, apapun yang dilakukannya semata hanya agar Jongin meliriknya. Namun sebaliknya, Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sebagai pengganggu. Baginya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**Author POV**

Mata itu melihat, tapi tidak fokus. Telinga itu mendengar tapi tidak mengindahkannya. Tubuh itu bergerak, tapi jiwanya melayang. Semua itu bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

Little Love

.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana hasil UAS mu?," tegur seseorang.

"Seperti biasa Baekkie. Huuhh, padahal aku sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh." Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di bawah meja. Ia tak melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Tenang saja. berikutnya kau pasti mendapat A+"

"Iya, tapi… Eh, Myungsoo? Se.. sedang apa kau disini?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah tahu siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata dia tak menyadari orang yang duduk di depannya dari tadi.

"Hahaha… aku bicara padamu sejak tadi dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Myungsoo mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Myungsoo menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo, menatapnya dalam. Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan khas miliknya.

"Ikut dengan ku ke suatu tempat." Myungsoo berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat. Tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang sedang memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan jengkel.

.

.

"Jongin, menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita mendatangi RS pusat kanker di Seoul untuk tugas ini? Kau tahukan mencari pasien kanker untuk dikaji itu sangat sulit. Belum lagi harus merawat mereka. Jadi kita bisa….. Jongin?"

Seorang _yeoja_ melambaikan tangannya di wajah _namja_ bernama Jongin di depannya. Namun yang dimaksud masih melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Sebenarnya tidak melamun. Dia sedang memperhatikan _yeoja_ mungil yang sedang menggerutu di mejanya.

"Jongin, kau dengar aku?" _yeoja_ itu kembali bersuara. Ia melipat tangan didada. Menunggu reaksi orang di depannya yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin!" _yeoja_ bermata panda dengan bibir kucing itu sedikit berteriak.

"_Y-ye_?" Jongin tersentak. "Apaan sih Tao? Kenapa berteriak?" akhirnya Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata (?).

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan barusan tuan picisan?"

Jongin memandang Tao, Huang Zi Tao. _Yeoja_ bertubuh semampai dengan mata sipit dan kantung mata menghitam bak panda itu bingung. "Memangnya kau bilang apa?"

Tao melambaikan tangannya sembari memainkan sedotan minuman. "Lupakan."

"Hei, bukannya kau masih tingkat 2? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tao memandang Jongin tajam. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan tadi pagi sih? Apa aku harus mengeluarkan isi otakmu agar kau ingat semuanya?"

Jongin semakin bingung akan pernyataan Tao.

"Grrr… Dengar! Aku memang masih tingkat 2 karena aku bukan pemilik IP tertinggi yang dengan seenaknya minta naik tingkat. Kita mendapat tugas yang sama Jongin. Mencari pasien kanker untuk resume. Karena itu kau menyeretku kemari karena kita akan bekerja sama dalam tugas ini. Lalu aku menjelaskan bagaimana caranya agar tugas kita berjalan lancar. Dan kau hanya diam disana sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kau tahu, jika kau bukan sahabatku sudah ku patahkan lehermu dengan wushu ku." Tao menjelaskan panjang lebar

Jongin hanya nyengir. "_Mianhae_ Tao."

"Tak biasanya tuan player ini melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun." Jongin memandang lurus ke depan. Tidak. Dia tidak memandang Tao. Onyx hitamnya sedikit menyamping. Tao mengikuti arah pandang player jenius itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukainya. Dia tak cocok denganmu."

Jongin memandang Tao.

"Kau seorang player. Sedangkan dia? Ck, dia tak pantas untukmu. Dia terlalu polos dan suci."

Raut muka Jongin berubah ketika melihat Kyungsoo meninggalkan kantin setelah seorang namja menarik tangannya.

Tao melihat perubahan sahabatnya itu. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan menampakkan wajah bencimu jika kau memang tak cemburu."

"Aku hanya heran. Kenapa dia tak juga berubah?"

"Kau belum pernah merasakannya tuan perayu."

"Hei jangan panggil aku perayu, Panda."

"Itu fakta. Kau hanya perlu mengerluarkan sebaris kalimat dari bibir tebalmu itu, maka puluhan _yeoja_ akan jatuh ke tanganmu. Lalu itu kau sebut apa?"

"Bukankah kau sama denganku? Liar, suka berpesta dan mabuk-mabukan? Aku heran bagaimana seorang Kris yang notabene perfeksionis jatuh cinta pada yeoja sepertimu."

"Itu pengecualian. Aku memang tomboy dan liar, tapi aku bukan player sepertimu. Aku tak akan tidur dengan puluhan _namja_ jika aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang selalu berada disampingku. Tapi sayangnya dia tak menyadari betapa bajingannya calon tunangannya ini. Semoga diantara _yeoja_ yang kau tiduri tak ada yang hamil. Jika itu terjadi, aku berani bertaruh kau dan dia akan hancur."

Jongin hanya diam mendengar penuturan Tao. Dia benar. Kyungsoo tak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Jongin selama ini. Ia hanya akan berada di apartemen menunggu Jongin pulang, dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya. Sedangkan Jongin? Selalu bermain-main dengan puluhan _yeoja _hampir setiap malam.

"Ini salah Tao. Tidak seharusnya begini." Jongin menghela nafas.

"Salah karena kau menyakitinya? Kau baru sadar?"

"Salah karena aku menerimanya."

"Putuskan saja."

Jongin mendongak,"Putus?"

"Bukankah kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini dari awal? Kenapa tidak kau batalkan? Untuk apa kau menerimanya? Aku yakin orang jenius sepertimu pasti tahu apa arti dari sebuah ikatan pertunangan."

Jongin kembali diam. Berkali-kali ia menghindar dari pernyataan Tao mengenai perasaannya. Sayangnya semua yang dikatakan Tao itu benar. Jongin sang player, Jongin si perayu, dan Jongin yang tidak mau memutuskan pertunangan ini semuanya benar. Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari Kim Jongin?

"Tao, sepertinya aku akan mengambil cuti."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Apa kau siap turun tingkat lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sepertinya memang harus begitu."

"Terserah. Aku tak akan ikut campur urusanmu. Kuharap kau cepat kembali."

.

.

Setelah ujian akhir semester Jongin menghilang. Ia benar-benar menghilang. Sudah 2 bulan dia tak pernah pulang ke apartemen dan Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya. Kyungsoo memeriksa status akademik Jongin. Ia mengambil cuti selama setahun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

.

.

Kehidupan mereka terus berlanjut. Kyungsoo tetap dengan pendidikannya dan Jongin yang menghilang entah kemana. Hari-hari Kyungsoo terasa lebih damai. Tidak lagi harus menunggu Jongin pulang larut ataupun mendengarkan omelan Jongin yang tak tau ujung pangkalnya.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin masih seperti dulu. Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan mengirim pesan atau e-mail pada Jongin namun tetap tak ada balasan dari namja tan itu. Kyungsoo juga selalu membuatkan makanan untuk Jongin, merapikan pakaiannya bahkan sesekali menunggunya. Namun Jongin tak kunjung datang.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tingkat akhir pendidikan. Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah disibukkan membuat skripsi sebagai tugas akhir dari seorang mahasiswa. Jongin? Jongin turun tingkat menjadi di bawah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali karena cuti yang diambilnya.

Suatu malam Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka mengerjakan skripsi hingga malam hari karena deadline yang ditentukan minggu depan.

Saat ia baru masuk ke apartemen Jongin tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ehh?"

Bau alkohol menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ketakutan. Jangan-jangan dia pencuri. Tapi Kyungsoo mengunci pintu sebelum keluar. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang tahu tempat tinggal Kyungsoo saat ini, kecuali Baekhyun. Lalu siapa?

"_Noona_..."

Suara ini… "Jo-Jongin?!" Kyungsoo terhenyak. Buru-buru ia berjalan menuju sofa dan membaringkan Jongin di sana karena Jongin menumpukan semua berat badannya di punggung _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Jongin kau mabuk?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depan wajah Jongin yang berbaring di sofa.

Grep

"Huuwwaa"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_, kau cantik." Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo.

DEG

"Jongin sadarlah..." Kyungsoo berusaha menarik dirinya.

"Aku merindukan mu _noona_. Aku merindukanmu..." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Jo... Jongin. Gelii…" Kyungsoo berontak

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan Tiff _noona_..."

Hening.

Pelukan Jongin mulai mengendur. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tubuhnya. "Bukan aku yah?"

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Hosh hosh, berat sekali..."

Kyungsoo membuka sepatu Jongin, mendorong sedikit tubuh Jongin agar tepat di tengah dan menyelimuti Jongin. Setelah itu ia keluar menuju kamarnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyebut namaku. Apakah aku harus menyerah?"

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

Jongin bergerak gelisah. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Seketika perutnya bergejolak dan memaksa untuk berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hoekks... hoekss..."

Crashh

Jongin mencuci wajahnya. Ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kemeja nya kusut dan beberapa tanda keunguan di lehernya. Ia mencoba menggosok tanda itu namun tak bisa hilang.

'Kenapa aku sekacau ini?'

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar menuju dapur.

Hening.

'Ke mana dia..'

Jongin melihat makanan telah tersedia di atas meja makan dengan sebuah note.

_Pagi Jongin ^^_

_Aku sudah buatkan sarapan pagi untukmu._

_Semoga masih hangat saat kau makan._

_Perbanyak minum susu agar tidak terlalu pusing._

_Aku berangkat jam 7 pagi dan pulang agak malam._

_Nikmatilah harimu._

_Kyungsoo ~_

Jongin duduk dimeja makan dan menatap asap yang menguap dari sup dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru tiba di apartemen Jongin pukul 8 malam. Lelah melanda tubuhnya. Dengan langkah terseret, di bawanya tubuh mungilnya ke sofa sekedar melepas penat sesaat.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_..." Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terbaring di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah, Jongin. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah cerianya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Tubuh mungil, pipi chubby yang sedikit berkurang, mata bulat dan rambut cokelat yang selalu terikat ekor kuda itu tak berubah sejak setahun lalu. Tidak. Bahkan sejak 4 tahun lalu, awal mereka bertemu. Hanya tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus dan rambutnya yang memanjang.

Jongin merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh _yeoja_ yang selalu diacuhkannya itu. Setahun tak berjumpa membuatnya semakin ingin menghentikan waktu agar bisa terus merengkuh _yeoja_ mungil bermarga Do itu. Apakah perasaan Jongin mulai berubah?

"Jong_"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan begini sebentar saja." Jongin semakin merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Jongin aku_"

"Kyungsoo _noona_, bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa kau sedang mengurus skripsimu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne_. aku sibuk dengan skripsiku."

Jongin meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti sibuk. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak ketika Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya. "Tak perlu. Kau hanya perlu fokus dengan kuliahmu Jongin. Kau sudah turun tingkat sekarang."

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku bisa mengurusnya nanti. Bagaimana kalau aku membantu _noona_ sebelum ujian? Kapan _noona_ ujian?"

"Hm… minggu depan."

"Baiklah. Mulai besok kita akan belajar bersama agar _noona_ bisa melewati ujian."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil. Aku bisa belajar sendiri Jongin. Lagipula….."

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Terserah saja."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Setelah paksaan Jongin hari itu, setiap pulang dari kampus Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan belajar bersama di kamar Kyungsoo. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang akan tertidur di tengah pelajaran yang diberikan Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah mahasiswi yang bodoh. Dia termasuk mahasiswi peraih IP tertinggi di angkatannya. Lalu kenapa tak menolak anjuran Jongin? Dia bisa belajar sendiri.

Kyungsoo tak menolak Jongin bukan karena paksaan namja tan itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya ingin ia bisa bersama dengan Jongin di rumah lebih lama. Hanya berdua. Tak ada yang lain.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kursus kilat dengan Jongin selama seminggu ada hasilnya. Ia bisa. Ia berhasil menghadapi semua ujiannya dengan baik. Dan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. A+ Baekhyun saja yang selalu meraih peringkat satu mendapat nilai A.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil sepanjang koridor apartemen. Ia memasukkan beberapa digit kombinasi angka dan huruf di panel pintu apartemen Jongin dan buru-buru masuk kedalam setelah pintu terbuka.

"Jongin. Jongin." Kyungsoo berteriak. Ia memasuki setiap sudut apartemen. Berharap menemukan namja tan itu. Tapi ia tak ditemukan di mana pun. Terakhir Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Jongin yang sedikit terbuka pintunya. Ternyata dia sedang tertidur dengan tubuh telungkup. Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jongin, aku berhasil. Hihihi… _Gomawo_." Setelah itu Kyungsoo keluar kamar Jongin perlahan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin tersenyum di balik tidurnya.

.

.

Tiiittt... (suara bel gagal)

Kyungsoo beranjak dari depan tv saat suara bel pintu berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu.

"Hiks... hiks... apa ini rumah Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menatap _yeoja_ di depannya dengan tatapan O.O

"_Nuguseyo noona_?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja keluar kamar. Ia memutuskan keluar kamar setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Padahal ia sudah bangun sejak Kyungsoo datang.

"Jongin..." _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu itu langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam. "Jongin hiks... aku... aku …"

"_Waeyo _Krystal-_ah_?" Jongin menenangkan _yeoja_ yang terus menangis didepannya.

"A… aku hamil Jongin." _Yeoja_ itu langsung memeluk Jongin.

JDERR

Kyungsoo mematung di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"A.. apa maksudmu?"

"Hiks, hiks, aku hamil. Aku hamil Jongin. Kau lupa waktu itu kita bermain tanpa pengaman? A..aku terbuahi Jongin. Aku hamil. Ini anakmu."

DUAR

Kyungsoo merosot ke tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. "_Noona_…"

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya ke depan. "STOP!"

Jongin terdiam. "_Noona_, dengarkan aku. Ini pasti salah."

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo berdiri sambil berpegangan dengan dinding yang ada di sampingnya. "Benarkah itu Sulli-_ah_?"

_Yeoja_ itu menangis sambil sesenggukan. "Hiks… benar. Aku baru periksa tadi pagi dan hasilnya positif."

Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir. Bukankah Jongin baru kembali 2 minggu yang lalu? Apakah dia berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ ini selama setahun belakangan? Tapi aku tak pernah melihat Jongin selama ini. _Yeoja_ ini kan mahasiswi jurusan Managemen. Setiap hari dia dijemput oleh _namja_ yang berbeda. Apa Jongin simpanannya? Apa mereka hanya berhubungan untuk urusan sex? Agghh, kenapa jadi rumit begini…

Kyungsoo berusaha menguasai dirinya. "Kapan kau terakhir berhubungan dengannya?"

"_Noona_, dengarkan aku. Aku.."

"DIAM KAU KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. Jongin terkejut. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak sekeras ini. "Ceritakan padaku."

.

.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut seperti dihantam batu keras. Ingin rasanya ia menghempaskan kepalanya di dinding agar sakitnya berkurang. Tapi ia masih sadar dan sayang nyawa. Karena itu ia memilih menutup mata dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kesaksian _yeoja_ bernama Krystal yang mengaku _yeojachingu_ Jongin yang kesekian membuatnya bungkam. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa selama ini Jongin selalu keluar malam hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya dengan menyetubuhi banyak yeoja dan naasnya satu diantara belasan atau puluhan _yeoja_ itu ada yang kebobolan alias hamil.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin berteriak saat itu juga pada Jongin. Tapi ia sadar bahwa hal itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Kyungsoo hanya menyuruh Krystal pulang dan berjanji melakukan sesuatu secepatnya untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

.

.

"_Noona_… Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tak pernah 'bermain' tanpa pengaman. Dia bohong _noona_. Aku berhubungan dengannya 6 bulan lalu dan dia mengatakan baru telat 3 bulan. Kami memang tidur bersama, tapi tidak bersetubuh" cicit Jongin yang baru datang setelah mengantar Krystal pulang.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi. Dia tetap pada posisinya.

"Kyungsoo _noona_…"

"Aku tak tahu Jongin. Hanya kau, dia dan Tuhan yang tahu perbuatan kalian saat itu. Kau lihat ini? Ini adalah bukti untuk meyakinkan kita bahwa dia hamil." Kyungsoo menunjuk test pack yang menunjukkan 2 garis bewarna merah.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa dan melewati Jongin. "Hubungi orang tuamu secepatnya. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menerima apapun sebagai hukuman dari orang tuamu karena ini salahku yang tak bisa menjagamu."

Blam

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Jongin terduduk di sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Grr… kenapa begini?! Aku harus mencari tahu." Jongin mengambil jaketnya dan berlari menuju suatu tempat.

Tanpa Jongin tahu dikamar, Kyungsoo sedang memeluk lututnya di belakang pintu. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. 3 tahun ia tinggal dengan Jongin dan ia baru mengetahui kelakuan Jongin yang sebenarnya malam ini. Ia seperti mendapat hantaman yang bertubi-tubi. Baru kemarin Jongin membuatnya nyaman seperti tidur di atas awan, sekarang ia merasa di hempaskan ke bumi begitu saja. Sakit. Ya. Menangis pun tak akan mengubah semuanya. Semua sudah menjadi bubur. Kyungsoo berpikir inilah akhir dari semuanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk rencana selanjutnya. Ia memang harus siap. Tapi apakah memang ini akhir hubungannya dengan Jongin?

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan keluar rumah ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri dari luar.

"Appa? Umma?"

"Kyungsoo, beritahu kami yang sebenarnya." Sepasang suami istri menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan di ruang tamu dengan kepala tertunduk layaknya tersangka yang sedang diadili. 4 orang di hadapannya memandang mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi. Siap menginterogasi.

"Jongin, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tuan Kim, appa Jongin membuka suara lebih tepatnya persidangan anaknya.

"Sudah ku jelaskan _appa_. Aku memang pernah berhubungan dengannya, tapi kami tak sempat bersetubuh. Kami hanya tidur berdua."

"Jujurlah nak…" _umma_ Jongin sesenggukan sembari ditenangkan _umma_ Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar _umma_."

"Kyungsoo, bukankah selama ini _ahjussi_ sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menjaga Jongin? Kau tahu kan kalau Jongin liar? Itulah alasan _ahjussi_ memintamu tinggal dengannya. Agar kau bisa menjaga Jongin."

"_Mianhae ahjussi. Jeongmal jeongmal mianhae_. Aku tak tahu kebiasaan Jongin selama ini. Aku gagal menja_"

"Kyungsoo tak salah _appa_. Ini semua salahku. Kalau _appa_ dan _ahjussi_ mau marah, marahi saja aku. Dia tak tahu apa-apa."

Kedua lelaki paruh baya itu hanya menarik nafas. Anak laki-laki keluarga Kim memang keras kepala. "_Mianhae_ Yongjun, sepertinya hubungan mereka sampai disini saja. Jongin harus bertanggung jawab pada _yeoja_ itu. Jalan satu-satunya mereka harus menikah. Dan Kyungsoo harus berpisah dengan Jongin."

"Kau benar Kyungin. Anak ini benar-benar membuatku malu. _Mianhae_ karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo jadi korban dan kalian terseret dalam hal ini….."

"_Ani_. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, lepas…"

"_Appa, umma, ahjussi, ahjumma_, dengarkan aku. Aku akan membuktikan pada kalian bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Beri aku waktu seminggu." Jongin mengacungkan tangannya membentuk angka satu. Tangan lainnya masih setia melingkar di bahu Kyungsoo.

Semuanya diam.

"Apa yang akan kau buktikan Jongin? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku yakin aku tidak bersalah."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Jongin. _Appa_ beri waktu seminggu. Dan bila dalam seminggu kau mengingkarinya, kau akan berakhir dengan _yeoja_ itu. Tidak ada bantahan. Satu lagi. Rahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain. Untuk sementara Kyungsoo tetap tinggal di sini sampai semuanya jelas. Dan kau Kim Jongin, kalau kau berani keluar malam atau bersetubuh dengan _yeoja_ lain lagi akan ku potong 'alat'mu itu. _Arraseo_! "

"_Arraseo appa_."

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja mengambil air mineral dari kulkas untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering setelah jogging. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati seorang _yeoja_ memasuki dapur saat ia akan menutup pintu lemari es.

"_Nugu_?," tanya _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu menerobos membuka lemari es dan mengambil air lainnya.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Kamu?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangannya.

"Minzy. Gong Minzy. Oo... kau _sunbae_ temannya Baekhyun _eonnie_ kan?"

"Nde. Dia teman baikku. Ada apa kemari?" Kyungsoo membuka botol dan meminum airnya.

Jongin datang bermaksud membuka kulkas. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di belakang Minzy.

"Menyingkirlah _noona_. Kau menghalangiku." Jongin sedikit mendorong Minzy yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas agar menyingkir. Minzy kesal dan menarik Jongin ke arahnya. Karena jarak yang terlalu dekat dan posisi Jongin menyamping, ketika Minzy menarik lengannya, wajah Jongin dan Minzy berhadapan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Minzy untuk mencium bibir tebal Jongin. Jongin terkejut. Ia tak membalas ciuman itu. Mata Jongin membulat ketika melihat seseorang dibelakang Minzy.

.

.

Brushh

Uhukk Uhukk

Kyungsoo tersedak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jongin dan Minzy. Berdua di apartemen Jongin. Keduanya ingin minum. Dan sekarang ciuman. Bukankah Jongin mendapat hukuman? Lalu kenapa sekarang? Jangan-jangan mereka …

Kyungsoo berlari keluar ketika onyx Jongin membulat menatapnya. Ia tak mempedulikan teriakan Jongin. Kyungsoo terus berlari. Berlari di tengah hujan lebat yang sudah mengguyur tubuhnya. Kakinya letih, bahkan ia lupa kalau tadi ia berlari tanpa alas kaki. Kyungsoo melepas sandal rumahnya ketika berlari keluar apartemen.

Jongin kalap. Dikejarnya _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi tetap tak tergapai. Entah dia yang terlalu lelah karena tugas yang belum selesai bersama Minzy atau Kyungsoo yang terlalu kuat berlari. Tunggu. Tugas bersama Minzy? Ya, Jongin dan Minzy satu kelompok dalam tugas mereka. Dan saat itu mereka mengerjakannya di apartemen Jongin dengan alasan buku Jongin ketinggalan dan juga apartemen Jongin yang terdekat dengan kampus. Mereka masih ada kuliah setelah ini dan harus mempresentasikan tugas itu. Lalu kenapa Minzy mencium Jongin? Oh, itu memang kebiasaan _yeoja_ satu itu. Ia frustasi dengan _namjachingu_nya yang tak pernah menciumnya. Karena itu ia kadang mencuri ciuman dari teman sekelasnya. Tentunya ciuman itu hanya main-main saja.

Tapi sayangnya kejadian itu dilihat oleh Kyungsoo dan sekarang Kyungsoo salah paham. Siapa juga yang mau melihat orang yang kau sukai dicium begitu saja oleh orang lain di depanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_…"

Kyungsoo terus berlari di tengah hujan.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_."

Brukk

"Soo _Noona_!"

.

.

**TBC**

Fiuh, cerita yang penuh dengan masalah itu memang berat. Yak, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah dengan uri Kaisoo. Ugh, aku tak rela. Tapi aku akan kembali dengan cerita baru lagi. hahaha… aku harap readers bersabar karena tak lama lagi aku akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu.

Oia, mari membalas review :)

**Kang Hyun Yoo**: ahahaha… jangan timpuk Jongin. Nanti Kyungsoo merana. Jongin hanya untuk Kyungsoo. #apaIni? uda berusaha buat seseorang suka sama Kyungsoo #LirikMyungsoo tapi entah kenapa hatiku menolak. Hahaha… ini sudah lnjut. Keep read and review ya. Gomawo.

**AtikakaSR**: aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tpi apa daya hatiku menolak #melankolis. Keep read and review ya. Gomawo.

**Yongchan**: hm… last one. Hehe… ini sudah lanjut. Keep read and review ya. Gomawo.

**Guest**: ahh… gomawo. Aku makin semangat buat ff. ini sdh update. Keep read and review ya. Gomawo.

**IkaIkaHun11**: annyeong Ika. Park Ona imnida. hehehe… ini sudh lebih 2 page dari chap sebelumnya. Fbnya liat di PM ya. Bukannya pelit, tpi aku msi belum siap terbuka. Hahaha… #apaanSeh. Ini sudah update. Keep read and review ya. Gomawo.

**dianaSangadji**: hehe… karakter Kai mmang susah ditebak disini. Tapi percayalah hanya Kyungsoo yang ada di hatinya #Cieieleeeehhh #gombal hahaha keep read and revie ya. Gomawo.

**Ryanryu**: hahaha…. Kkamjong memang sering bgitu kan? Ini sudah lanjut dan full trouble. Huft.. keep read and review ya… Gomawo


	4. Chapter 4

**.Little LOVE.**

**Author:** little_iya aka Park Ona

**Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Ini adalah cerita dari yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terikat hubungan dengan Kim Jongin, namja tan, seksi dan idola semua yeoja. Kyungsoo sangat menghargai Jongin, apapun yang dilakukannya semata hanya agar Jongin meliriknya. Namun sebaliknya, Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sebagai pengganggu. Baginya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

**Author POV**

"_Noona_…"

Kyungsoo terus berlari di tengah hujan.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_."

Brukk

"Soo _Noona_!"

.

Little Love

.

Brak

Jongin menendang pintu apartemennya yang tidak terkunci. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa-gesa. Seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut pendek menghampirinya.

"Jo-Jongin. _Mianhae_." _Yeoja_ itu melirik seseorang dalam gendongan Jongin. Tubuhnya penuh lumpur. Kedua lutut berdarah, kaki dan tangan yang lecet disana sini, belum lagi mereka dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Minzy _noona_, kau pergilah ke kampus hari ini. Tolong ijinkan aku." Jongin langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"_Y-ye_ Jongin." _Yeoja_ itu langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan apartemen Jongin.

.

.

"Hiks… Dingin. Jongin, dingin,…," rintih Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak random menghalau air dari shower yang dipegang Jongin. Sejak tadi Jongin membasahi tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan lumpur yang menyelimutinya. Ketika berlari menghindari namja yang juga _hoobae_nya, Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja tersandung batu dan jatuh di kubangan. Kedua lututnya berdarah serta telapak tangan dan kaki lecet. Jongin langsung mengangkat Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke apartemen. Tentu Kyungsoo meronta, Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Jongin yang terus saja membawanya tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Kyungsoo. Poor Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo ke atas meja makan untuk mempermudah mengobati lukanya setelah berganti pakaian sehabis mandi. Mereka hanya diam. Kyungsoo sesekali meringis ketika tangan Jongin membubuhkan alkohol dan salep pada lukanya.

"_Noona_, kau marah padaku?" Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di atasnya.

Kyungsoo diam.

"_Noona_, lihat aku."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Kyungsoo turun dari meja makan. Saat telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai dapur, ia meringis mengingat banyak memar akibat berlari tanpa alas kaki tadi.

"Biar ku gendong." Jongin bersiap.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak perlu. Kau pergilah kuliah." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung di dapur.

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae~_

Jongin buru-buru menuju kamarnya mendengar dering smartphonenya.

_Zi Tao Panda calling_

Klik

"_Yeoboseoyo_?"

"Jongin aku punya berita untukmu. …."

Jongin mendengar penjelasan Tao. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir seksinya. "_Arraseo_. Aku akan ke sana dalam 10 menit." Jongin langsung berganti baju, dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Blam

.

.

Jongin pulang kerumah keesokan harinya. Ia menginap di rumah Jongdae, sepupunya yang juga pegawai kantoran untuk mempermudah mengurus urusannya. Jongin sangat berterima kasih kepada Tao dan teman-temannya. _Yeoja_ liar yang hobi berpesta itu menemukan bukti kebohongan Krystal, yang mengaku hamil, pada waktu yang tepat. Ada gunanya juga ia punya banyak kenalan, pikir Jongin.

Jongin pergi ke rumah Krystal dan menceritakan kepada orang tuanya kejadian sebenarnya. Disertai bukti berupa foto dan alat rekam yang didapatnya dari Tao. Tao mengambil rekaman kamera CCTV yang ada di dalam kamar hotelnya tempat dia dan Krystal menginap waktu itu.

Jongin sudah tahu dari awal Krystal berbohong padanya. _Yeoja_ itu mengetahui hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang buruk. Karena itu ia memanfaatkan situasi untuk menjebak Jongin agar dia bisa memiliki Jongin. Krystal berasal dari keluar mapan yang terbiasa hidup mewah. Krystal tahu seluk beluk keluarga Jongin. Karena itu dia tak akan melepaskan Jongin yang merupakan tambang emasnya.

Orang tua Krystal meminta maaf pada Jongin dan menganggap masalah ini selesai. Jongin sedikit bernafas lega. Ia pun segera mengirim semua salinan bukti itu pada kedua orang tuanya di Busan. Tinggal Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin baru tiba di apartemen pukul 6 sore. Ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Soo _Noona_. Kyungsoo…." Jongin membuka kamar Kyungsoo. Kamar itu gelap. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari luar kamar, Jongin melihat sebuah kepala menyembul di balik selimut. Mungkin dia tidur, pikirnya.

Jongin ingin menutup pintu ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Dirabanya tombol lampu dan menyalakannya.

Tekk

Jongin membuka lebar matanya melihat isi kamar _yeoja _yang baru menjadi dokter muda tersebut. Kertas, alat tulis, buku, tersebar luas menghiasi lantai cokelat itu. Perlahan Jongin menghampiri sisi kanan tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Ia semakin heran dengan adanya gunting di atas tumpukan sesuatu bewarna cokelat. Jongin meraba tumpukan tersebut. Bentuknya halus dan panjang. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyingkap selimut _yeoja_ itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar disentuh pipi sang _yeoja_ yang tengah meringkuk. Panas menyengat menyapu telapak tangannya. Wajah pucat, bibir gemetar dan rintihan-rintihan keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Jongin meraba laci nakas di sampingnya dan memasukkan alat yang bernama termometer itu ke mulut _yeoja_ itu. Jongin mengelus surai yang kini tinggal sebahu dengan ujung tak rata itu. Kini ia tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu menggunting sendiri rambut panjangnya dengan tak beraturan. Jongin tersenyum miris.

Piip

Jongin melihat layar termometer. 39º C. Suhu tubuh yang tidak normal untuk manusia. Jongin segera berlari ke dapur. Mengambil kompres instan dan obat demam. Ia membuka penutup kompres dan menempelkannya di kening Kyungsoo lalu meminumkan obat demam cair.

"Sebejat inikah aku hingga membuatmu depresi?," lirih Jongin. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pahatan wajah ciptaan Tuhan yang mulus. "Aku memang brengsek. Kenapa kau masih bertahan denganku?"

Tes

Sesuatu yang sejak tadi di tahan Jongin akhirnya keluar. Ia menangis. Melihat wajah yang selalu dihiasi rona sehat dan bibir yang membentuk heart shapped itu kini terbaring tak berdaya membuat hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Ia tak tahan lagi memikirkan semua yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. 3 tahun hidup bersama bukan waktu yang singkat. Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum, Kyungsoo yang selalu tertidur menunggunya pulang, Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatkan makanan untuknya, Kyungsoo yang selalu ini … Kyungsoo yang selalu itu… Banyak hal lainnya yang tak terhitung lagi dilakukannya.

Sejak awal ia begitu bersemangat ketika orangtuanya akan menjodohkannya dengan anak teman _appa_nya. Ada motif tersendiri di balik senyuman manisnya kala itu. Memiliki _yeojachingu_ yang selalu berada disampingmu dan mengurus segala keperluanmu akan menyenangkan. Apalagi jika dia memiliki kontrol penuh terhadap _yeoja_ itu. Ia hanya akan menjadikannya boneka. Boneka yang akan melayaninya secara lahir dan batin. Boneka yang akan menjadi pajangannya di rumah, dan boneka yang akan menjadi tameng bagi kedua orangtuanya. Memiliki seorang tunangan adalah hal yang menjanjikan bagi pewaris tunggal Kim Pharm ini.

Namun sepertinya semua rencana itu terkubur perlahan seiring rasa lain yang timbul dibalik egoismenya sendiri. Kyungsoo _yeoja_ yang sederhana dan polos. Ia terbiasa hidup mandiri dan sendiri. Uang bukan segalanya baginya. Kesabaran adalah hal yang selalu dimilikinya. Keraguan yang timbul ketika menerima Jongin berusaha ditepisnya. Ia tahu jika ia sudah memulainya maka tak akan bisa mengakhirinya. Cinta bukanlah masalah hati, melainkan kesabaran yang tak ada habisnya bagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin teringat ketika Kyungsoo menunggunya dimalam ulangtahunnya. Jongin teringat saat Kyungsoo berusaha membelanya dari kemarahan kedua orangtuanya. Jongin juga teringat ketika Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mengikuti apapun yang diinginkannya meskipun Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak menyetujuinya.

Semuanya membuat Jongin sadar akan kelakuannya selama ini. Nasehat sahabat dan orang tua yang selalu ditakutkannya terjadi. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Akhirnya.

Jongin ingin mengubah semuanya. Ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo kembali memandangnya. Ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo menyayanginya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo memberikannya cinta. Sedikit cinta untuk Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

"JONGINNN!"

Jongin tersentak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan. Ku mohon hentikan Jongin! Hiks… hiks… Hentikan!" Jari-jari mungil itu menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. "Ku mohon…. Hentikan Jongin… hiks hiks" kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri. Tubuhnya gelisah.

"Kyungsoo, aku disini. Tenanglah Kyungsoo"

"Hentikan! hiks sakit. Sakit Jongin."

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menaiki tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Panas menjalar menyapa kulit tannya. Di usapnya lembut punggung kecil itu dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji Kyungsoo. Aku janji."

Perlahan tangisan Kyungsoo reda. Nafas teratur mulai mengalun dari hidung mungilnya. Ia kembali tertidur di pelukan Jongin. Jongin memajukan wajahnya. Ia mencium kening Kyungsoo lama. "Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi …. _Saranghae_."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu Kyungsoo sembuh. Ia kembali aktif dan ceria seperti biasa. Hari ini ia kembali turun ke kampus untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusannya dari universitas. Kedua orang tuanya datang bersama Jongin.

"_Chukae_ Kyungie, kau sudah lulus nak." _Umma_ Kyungsoo, Do Sora, memeluk putri satu-satunya setelah acara kelulusan selesai.

"_Chukae_ anak _appa_ yang manis. Kau memang yang terbaik." Do Kyungin, _appa_ Kyungsoo, mengacak surai dark choco anaknya yang hanya sebatas bahu dengan bangga.

_Appa_ dan _umma_ Kyungsoo memberi ucapan selamat selesai acara.

"_Gomawo appa, umma_."

Mereka berfoto bersama.

"Hm… _appa, umma_, mana Jongin?" Kyungsoo celingukan mencari Jongin.

"Dia keluar duluan tadi. Katanya ada yang mau dia cari," jawab _umma_ Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. "Padahal aku ingin berfoto dengannya."

"Hahaha… tunggulah sebentar. Katanya tadi sebentar saja kok."

"_Appa, umma,_ aku mau mencari Baekkie dulu. Dah _appa_, dah _umma_" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan orangtuanya menuju ke dalam gedung pertemuan. Banyak orang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Kyungsoo mencari _yeoja_ imut bermata sipit sahabatnya. Teman seperjuangan dan teman cerewetnya.

"Baekkie….," serunya ketika melihat yang dimaksud sedang duduk di bangku depan bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik. Wajahnya sedikit kurus dan tampak pucat.

"Ah, Kyungie. _Chukae_. Kita lulus." Mereka berpelukan dan tertawa bersama.

"Baekkie hebat bisa mendapat juara satu lagi. _Jiejie_, sebenarnya apa sih yang dimakan _sachon_mu ini sampai bisa sepintar ini?," tanya Kyungsoo pada _yeoja_ di samping Baekhyun, Luhan, sepupu, wali, saudara, dan segalanya bagi Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo. "Kyungie sayang, Baekkie tidak makan yang macam-macam kok. Dia makan nasi sepertimu. Hanya saja dia selalu berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kau tahukan kalau koleksi hewan bedahnya banyak. Belum lagi video-video surgeonnya yang mengerikan. Ah, jangan lupakan tumpukan buku sebesar kamus yang ada di apartemen. Dia selalu mengutiknya setiap hari."

"_Jiejie_… kenapa _jiejie_ membuka rahasiaku?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Lho, Kyungsoo kan bertanya pada _jiejie_, Baekkie. Ya _jiejie_ jawab. Masa _jiejie_ mau bohong sama Kyungie? Kyungie kan _yeodongsaeng jiejie_ juga," jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, ternyata sudah bertambah yah koleksi Baekkie. Terakhir Kyungie ke sana hanya ada buku dan video. Baekkie hebat…" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk _yeoja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aduduhh… sesakk Kyungieee…"

"Hahaha" Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

Setelah Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun berlari ke suatu tempat. "Aku mau ke toilet!" ujarnya ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang ingin bertanya padanya.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Luhan mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Oia, Kyungsoo. _Jiejie_ akan membawa Baekkie ke China untuk sementara waktu."

"Ehh, memangnya kenapa _jie_?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baekkie sakit. Dia demam selama seminggu dan demamnya belum turun. _Jiejie_ sudah memberinya obat sesuai petunjuknya. Dia juga sudah dirawat dokter keluarganya. Tapi tetap tak sembuh. Karena itu _jiejie_ berencana membawanya ke China besok. _Jiejie_ ingin mencoba pengobatan tradisional China, sekalian dia mengunjungi Baba dan Mama _jiejie. Jiejie_ yakin Baekkie pasti senang karena lama tak berjumpa dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Berarti _jiejie_ akan membawa Baekkie dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Sepertinya begitu Kyungie. Sekalian Baekkie mengambil S2 nya disana. Katanya dia mau mengambil spesialis kandungan. Kyungie sendiri kapan mau lanjut S2?"

"Hm… Kyungie tetap di Korea _jie_. Kyungie sudah mendaftar di sini. Tinggal tunggu panggilan aja. Hehehe…"

"Wah, Kyungie hebat yah. Tak salah Baekkie berteman dengan Kyungie."

"Hehehe… Baekkie lebih hebat dariku karena selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi. Bolehkan aku ikut mengantar kalian ke bandara besok?"

"Tentu Kyungie. Tapi jangan beritahu Baekkie yah. Dia tidak tahu rencana _jiejie_. Nanti saja _jiejie_ beritahu dia. Karena _jiejie_ takut dia tak mau ikut."

"Oke _jie_. Besok Kyungie ikut kalian ke bandara."

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun berfoto bersama. Selesai berfoto, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita foto bersama Kyungie..."

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela sepanjang perjalanan. Ia merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan teman kecilnya. Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu menghubunginya. Tapi tetap saja ia tetap merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan yeoja yang selalu hiperaktif itu.

Kyungsoo semakin geram ketika namja disampingnya mengatakan tak jadi membawanya pulang ke Busan padahal ia sendiri sudah menjanjikannya. Kyungsoo mendiami orang itu yang sibuk mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi.

"Kyungie marah?" _namja _itu-Jongin- menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang tetap menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak meliriknya itu sejak mereka masuk dalam mobil 30 menit lalu.

"_Aigoo_. Aku sudah minta maaf Kyungie. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini." suara Jongin melemah. Ia ingat bagaimana susahnya membuat Kyungsoo bersuara setelah mendiaminya beberapa hari lalu.

**Flashback On**

"Kyungie sudah bangun?" Jongin, menoleh setelah mendengar suara kaki seseorang yang diseret-seret dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya yang sendu. Mata bulatnya memandang tajam Jongin yang memakai celemek di belakang kompor. Jongin kembali fokus dengan penggorengannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungie?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih penggorengan yang di pegang Jongin.

"Aaa... tidak." Jongin meletakkan penggorengan dan mematikan kompor. Dibaliknya tubuh Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke kursi. "Duduk dan diam. Biar aku yang buat sarapan."

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin yang bergerak kesana-kemari di sekitar dapur. Tak jarang Jongin mengeluh karena hasilnya tidak sesuai yang di harapkan.

"Yak, selesai." Jongin meletakkan piring terakhir di meja. Ada nasi, bubur, creamy corn soup kesukaan Kyungsoo, bulgogi dan kimchi. Semuanya masih hangat dan tampak menggiurkan. Tapi apa benar rasanya juga menggiurkan?

Jongin menarik kursinya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaa..."

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari arti tatapan itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku bejat dan mesum. Jika aku di posisimu aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kau sedang sakit Kyungsoo. Kau butuh makan. Aku tak menaruh racun di dalamnya. Percayalah padaku."

Jongin kembali mengangkat sendok buburnya. "Ayo. Aaa"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya sedikit. Bubur itu masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Matanya menyipit ketika mengecap makanan yang 50%nya adalah air itu.

"Enak?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jongin menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Ugh, ini sedikit gosong. Kenapa kau malah menelannya Kyungie?"

Bukankah kau yang menyendokkannya Jongin?

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur dari Jongin dan sayuran yang ada di atas meja. Lalu memakannya. Sesekali ia menghentikan kunyahannya dan menelan paksa semuanya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Aku tahu makananku tidak enak. Sudah buang saja. Nanti aku belikan makanan di luar." Jongin menyeka sudut bibir Kyungsoo dimana ada creamy soup yang menetes.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitnya dan beranjak dari meja makan. Meninggalkan Jongin di sana.

Malam harinya

Kyungsoo sedang menonton acara tv ditemani boneka pororo kesayangannya. Ia duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil memeluk boneka yang berukuran lebih besar darinya.

"Kyungie minum obatmu." Jongin datang membawa beberapa pil beserta air untuk diminum Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminumnya lalu melanjutkan menonton tv.

"Kyungie tidak lelah diam terus hm? Aku merindukan suara Kyungie" Jongin membelai surai calon tunangannya. Sudah 2 hari Kyungsoo mogok bicara. Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia tetap fokus pada acara tv yang menampilkan acara komedi. Sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang datar saat ini.

"Kyungie, maafkan aku. Aku tahu beribu-ribu kata maaf tak cukup untukku. Tapi berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku akan menjagamu Kyungie. Kali ini pasti."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo tetap sama. Melirik kesamping pun tidak dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan _appa_ dan _umma_. Acara pertunangan akan dilakukan secepatnya setelah acara kelulusanmu. Ku harap kau mau menerimanya."

Jongin berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung Jongin yang meninggalkannya. Ia kembali menatap layar tv dengan pemikiran lainnya.

Pagi hari

Jongin terbangun ketika ia mendengar bunyi barang jatuh. Ia bergegas mencari sumber suara. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk di bawah counter dapur sambil meringis. Hasil masakannya berhamburan di sekitarnya.

"Kyungie!" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin melihat punggung tangan Kyungsoo memerah. "Aigoo..."

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengguyur tangan Kyungsoo dengan air mengalir.

Srrrhhh

"_Appo_..." lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin terkejut.

"Kyungie? Kau bicara?"

Kyungsoo sadar. Ia keceplosan. Padahal ia berjanji untuk mendiami Jongin lebih lama lagi. Tapi mulutnya bertentangan dengan otaknya.

Jongin mengoleskan salep luka bakar di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie... katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali bicara."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau menatap Jongin.

"Kyungie... Soo _noona_. Katakan padaku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ku." Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Memaksa _yeoja_ itu memandang dirinya. Ia merasa lelah didiami selama ini.

"Katakan sesuatu Kyungie"

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Kyung_"

"Kita putus."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau bilang? Putus?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk. "_Andwae_! Kau bisa menyuruhku melakukan apapun, tapi tidak putus. Aku tak bisa jauh darimu Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyungie ku mohon…"

"Lihat. Kau egois Tuan Kim. Selama 4 tahun aku berada di sampingmu, kau tak pernah melihatku. Baru 3 hari kudiami dan minta putus, kau langsung merajuk! Aku lelah."

"Ku mohon Kyungie... apapun tapi jangan meninggalkanmu. Bunuh saja aku kalau aku meninggalkanmu..," Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang kini berlutut di hadapannya. "Apa kau bisa mengganti 4 tahunku? Bahkan nyawamu tak akan mampu menebusnya. Hatiku tawar Jongin." Kyungsoo membalik badannya.

Grep

Sepasang lengan melingkar di bahu mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau menahanku, silahkan. Kau mau menyiksaku terserah. Aku akan mengganti 4 tahunmu dengan seluruh hidupku Kyungsoo. Aku rela menjadi budakmu asalkan aku bisa bersamamu." bisik Jongin. Bahu Kyungsoo terasa basah. Jongin menangis.

Mendengar isakan Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai luluh. Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Kesabaran adalah hal utama yang selalu dimilikinya untuk seorang Kim Jongin. Right? Ia juga tak mau kalau harus berpisah dengan Jongin. Entah bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo selalu tak bisa lepas dari _namja_ jenius tapi bejat itu. Setiap kali melakukan kesalahan, Kyungsoo akan memaafkannya meskipun hatinya sakit.

Kyungsoo mengelus surai Jongin yang kembali di warnai cokelat. Ia terlihat kacau dan menderita. Apakah ia sudah menyesali perbuatannya?

"Ternyata player bisa menangis juga yah. Ku pikir kau hanya bisa pesta sex tiap malam."

"Kyungie..."

"Hehh kau memang menyusahkan tuan Jongin. Baiklah aku maafkan asal kau bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri. Minta maaflah pada orangtuamu dan semua _yeoja_ yang sudah kau sakiti," bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo.

"_Jinjja_?"

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya dalam seminggu, aku menarik kembali kata-kataku. Jadilah Jongin yang baru. Bukan Jongin yang player," Kyungsoo tersenyum hingga mata bulatnya menghilang dan bibirnya mengembang berbentuk hati. Meskipun terpaksa tapi mampu membuat Jongin berhenti bernapas beberapa detik.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang selalu dibicarakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia menegakkan badannya dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. "_Gomawo_ Kyungie. _Gomawo_."

**Flashback END**

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo jalan berdampingan memasuki restauran mewah. Banyak pengunjung yang menatap kagum pada mereka berdua.

"Mereka cocok sekali."

"Aigoo... _yeoja_nya manis dan imut."

"Bukankah itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo _sunbae_? Apa benar mereka pacaran?"

"Ku dengar Kyungsoo adalah tunangan Jongin."

"Wah, namja itu beruntung ya mendapatkan _yeoja_ manis itu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum nendengar pujian mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Kau suka disini Soo baby?," tanya Jongin ketika mereka sudah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk .

Kyungsoo menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin. Ia mengangguk imut. Jongin memilih tempat duduk outdoor rooftoop karena ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat menyukai menikmati angin. Ditemani payung besar dan tatanan bunga yang cantik di sekitar mereka membuat Kyungsoo sangat gembira. Ia tak henti-hentinya memotret bunga-bunga horizontal itu dengan polaroid yang dibawanya. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang berubah 180 derajat dalam semenit. Cuaca hari itu cerah dengan kelembapan udara yang mendukung untuk bermain di luar. Karena itu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Mereka menikmati makan siang bersama setelah pelayan restoran mengantarkan pesanannya. Kyungsoo melahap makanannya dengan hikmat. Sesekali Jongin tersenyum melihat pipi _yeoja_nya yang menggembung penuh makanan, membuatnya semakin imut.

"Soo baby, habis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Jongin setelah Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kenapa tanya aku?" Kyungsoo menaruh gelas airnya lalu menyeka bibirnya yang basah dengan serbet yang sudah disediakan membuat seorang Kim Jongin menahan sesuatu disana.

"Hari ini kita kencan. Jadi kau bisa pergi ke manapun yang kau mau."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "_Jinjja_?"

"_Ye_. Karena itu kita bisa bermain seharian. Nah sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Hm... Lotte World."

"Soo baby suka bermain yah?"

"Terakhir ke sana aku melihat seseorang bermesraan dengan _yeojachingu_nya." Kyungsoo memandang tajam Jongin. "Sekarang aku mau lihat apa orang itu berani bermesraan dengan _yeojachigu_nya lagi?" Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin yang tau maksud perkataan Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya ia kesal, pikirnya. "_Mianhae_. Saat itu dia masih labil. Sekarang dia akan menunjukkan siapa _yeojachingu_nya yang sesungguhnya."

Blush

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"A...aku mau ke toilet." Ia bergegas lari ke bawah meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Manis."

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian di Lotte World. Jongin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu tertawa dan gembira. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak menikmati ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sekarang semuanya sudah terbayar. Jongin bahkan harus bersusah payah menahan gejolak liarnya ketika bersama Kyungsoo karena tidak ingin meyakitinya. Bagi Jongin tak masalah _yeoja_ mungil itu memberinya sedikit cinta atau tidak sama sekali. Baginya cukup mencintai dan selalu membuat Kyungsoo bahagia adalah kebanggan tersendiri.

"Jongin, mataharinya mulai terbenam. Ayo berhitung. _Palli_…" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk Jongin yang ada di sampingnya. Kini mereka duduk di pinggir sungai Han sambil memandang matahari terbenam. Jongin yang awalnya duduk tiduran membetulkan posisinya. Ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang bersinar terkena matahari.

"Ayo berhitung. _Palli_.." Kyungsoo berteriak lagi. Dia sangat antusias menunggu matahari terbenam. Mereka berhitung dengan suara Kyungsoo yang mendominasi. "3...2...1..." Langit berubah menjadi gelap perlahan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. "Sangat indah bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Iya kan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Wajah Jongin sudah ada di depannya.

Cup

"Lebih indah wajahmu Kyungsoo karena kau matahari ku."

Blush

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

Cup

Jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Sangat pas sekali. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. "Benar-benar manis," pikir Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin mengecup bibir plum itu. Melumatnya pelan dan menutup matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu mulai menutup mata. Ia mencoba membalas ciuman Jongin ragu. Jongin menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo yang dirasa menegang untuk meyakinkan _yeoja_ itu bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin. Ia kehabisan nafas dan ia butuh oksigen. Ternyata Kyungsoo seorang pemula.

"Fuahh hahh hahh hah..." Kyungsoo berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jongin menyampingkan poni Kyungsoo. "First kiss?" Jongin yakin ia memberikan Kyungsoo ciuman yang tidak menuntut. Bahkan sangat lembut dibanding ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan _yeoja_ lain selama ini.

Blush

Pipi Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tomat. Dengan ragu ia menggangguk lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa malu hm?" Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Bisa dilihatnya bias merah pada wajah cantik itu hingga ke telinganya.

"Baru kucium saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau lebih dari ini?," pikir Jongin. "Tak usah malu. Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo. Manis." Jongin menyentuh bibir kissable Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Ayo pulang." Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri. Jongin menahan tangannya. Membuatnya berbalik.

"Apa lagi?"

"Tarikk..."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas dan mulai menarik Jongin. Ia sempat terhuyung kebelakang karena bobot yang berbeda antara dirinya dan Jongin.

Jongin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang masih malu-malu padanya. Ia semakin senang menggoda Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan. Begitulah. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan bermain dan melakukan apapun yang disukai. Hingga mereka sampai dirumah dan memulai awal kisah yang baru.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Brak

Blam

Jongin terkejut mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Ia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Pasti dia yang datang.

"Jonginnie~" panggil seseorang dari ruang tamu.

Jongin hanya diam dan menikmati air dingin yang membasahi tenggorokannya membelakangi asal suara. Ia baru saja pulang dari RS setelah mengoperasi pasien. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya karena banyak pasien yang harus ditangani karena kepala divisinya, Kris, sedang berada di divisi obgyn, membantu temannya yang juga kepala divisi Obgyn mengoperasi seseorang yang baru ditemukannya setelah berpisah belasan tahun.

Grep

"Hiks... hiks... Jonginnie~" _yeoja_ mungil memeluknya dari belakang-Kyungsoo-.

"Ada apa Kyungie? Apa ini mengenai Baekkie noona?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang menyentuh pucuk kepala _yeoja_ itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk di punggung Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan gelasnya dan menuntun _yeoja_ yang juga dokter Obgyn, menuju ruang keluarga. Ia mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Jongin mengelus surai dark choco yang mulai memanjang. Ia sudah tahu ceritanya sebelum ia pulang karena berita itu menyebar dengan cepat. Dimana seorang dokter Seoul Nasional University Hospital mengalami perdarahan akibat tumor ovarium. Tapi ia juga ingin mendengar cerita dari _yeojachingu_nya yang juga sahabat dokter obgyn yang kini sedang berjuang di ruang operasi itu.

"Hiks... hiks... Baekkie. Dia jahat. Dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia sakit. Dia sering mengeluh sakit perut tapi aku tak tahu kalau itu karena tumornya." cerita Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menuntun kepala Kyungsoo agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Lalu..."

"Hiks... tadi mereka membawanya ke ruang operasi. Dia datang dengan Luhan _jie_, Sehun _oppa_ dan Chanyeol _oppa_. Baekkie perdarahan Jongin. Dia perdarahan. Pasti sangat sakit..." kata Kyungsoo di bahu Jongin.

Jongin mengelus punggung sempit yang mulai basah karena keringat itu. "Tenang saja. Dia sudah dioperasi oleh Chanyeol _hyung_. Dia pasti selamat. Baekkie _noona_ orang yang kuat, Kyungie. Aku yakin dia bisa selamat dari penyakitnya."

"Hiks... hiks... aku seperti sahabat yang bodoh Jongin. Saat aku ingin menungguinya Luhan _jie_ menyuruhku pulang. Aku mau bertemu Baekkie. Aku mau melihatnya. Kenapa dia begitu menderita. Dia sudah kehilangan orangtuanya dari kecil, sekarang dia harus berjuang sendirian. Ini tidak adil Jongin.."

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Setiap orang memiliki takdirnya sendiri. Aku setuju dengan Luhan _jie_. Bukankah kau tidak istirahat selama 2 hari karena jadwal operasi yang padat? Luhan _jie_ pasti tak ingin kau jatuh sakit. Makanya ia menyuruhmu pulang." Tangisan Kyungsoo mulai mereda. "Besok kita jenguk Baekkie _noona_ yah. Sekarang Kyungie istirahat dulu."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin. Tangannya berpindah ke tengkuk Jongin.

"Ada apa Kyungie? Lihat, matamu jadi sembab begini..."

Jongin menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Kyungsoo. Perlahan dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo. Sekedar memberi Kyungsoo ketenangan. Kyungsoo menahan tengkuk Jongin dan mulai melumat bibir Jongin. Jongin terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit agresif, tapi ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang sedih dan butuh perhatian. Jongin tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan mulai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin ketika ia merasa Jongin terlalu lihai memanjakan lidahnya.

"Eunghhh," lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir heart shapped itu.

Jongin melepas ciuman itu ketika Kyungsoo memukul dadanya. Kyungsoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada Jongin. Ia malu menatap Jongin setelah menyadari ia yang mulai melumat bibir sexy tunangannya itu.

"Kau malu hm? Ya sudah. Istirahatlah..."

Jongin menyalakan tv dan menontonnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih ada di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan sesekali bergerak kecil untuk menyamankan posisi. Jongin mengelus surai dark choco itu teratur hingga mendengar nada teratur si dadanya. Bahu mungil Kyungsoo naik turun perlahan menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur.

"Kalau aku tak mencintaimu, aku sudah menyerangmu dari tadi Kyungsoo. Kau memang membuatku gila."

Hingga saat ini Jongin masih kesulitan menahan sifat liarnya di dekat Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat ia mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo tadi membuat libidonya naik. Untung saja ia bisa menahannya dan hanya mencium Kyungsoo seperti biasa.

"Baekkie... tunggu aku," igau Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau selalu memikirkan orang yang kau sayang hingga terbawa mimpi."

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. _Jaljayo_ Kim Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

END

Selesai. Yayy… akhirnya satu ff sudah terselesaikan. Dan Kaisoo hidup bahagia XD

Kuharap kalian puas dengan chap ini. Mian kalo tulisannya hamburan dan acak-acakan. Ini kubuat sambil menunggu panggilan di kampus beberapa hari lalu. Berlanjut lagi di rumah sampai begadang dan hasilnya nggak sia-sia. Ini lebih panjang dari semua ff ku selama ini. Hahaha…

Aku harus menyelesaikan ff ini sampai disini karena belakangan semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan lainnya. Mian untuk beberapa readers yang tidak bisa kupenuhi keinginannya di ff ini, tapi ku harap kalian menyukai Kaisoo moment di chap ini #wink

Oia, untuk **IkaIkaHun11 **eonnie janji mau publish ff hari ini dan eonnie publish malam hari karena seharian sibuk di kampus. Jeongmal mianhae … -.-

**Big Thanks For:**

**Yongchan, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Guest, byunpopof, soo baby, jiy, Regina Moccha Leonarista, Kang Hyun Yoo, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, atikakaSR. IkaIkaHun11, DianaSangadji, ryanryu, PandaPandaTaoris, MademoiselleBabys, dyororo, EarthTeleport, clouds06-evil, nobidokaita, hunhan, dodyokyungsoo, and more.**

**For read and review my fiction. XOXO**

**.**

**.**

Reply for review:

**PandaPandaTaoris**: endingnya memang Kaisoo, hehe

**ryanryu**: Kyungsoo selalu sabar untuk si itam haha…

**MademoiselleBabys**: yang hamil Krys, typo. Hehehe… ini sudah dibuat. Mian klo gk sesuai… -.-

Kang Hyun Yoo: Kris sudah punya Tao, haha. Ini sudah lanjut. Keep read and review ya…

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: hahaha… akan ku pertimbangkan membuat ff yang nantinya Kai merana karena Kyungsoo. pasti seru #diGetokKai. Tapi untuk saat ini happy ending. :)

**Dyororo**: ahh, mianhae tak bisa. Entah kenapa aku belum bisa memunculkan pair lain disini. Akan ku coba di ff selanjutnya. Terima kasih sarannya :)

**EarthTeleport**: Halo juga :) wah, terima kasih sudah like ff nya. aku juga senang chingu uda review 3 chap sekaligus. Hahaha. Dimaafkan. Ini sudah dibuatin full Kaisoo moment. Semoga chingu suka. Keep read and review ya… :3

**Byunpopof**: hehehe… gomawo sudah like fict abal ini -.- ini sudah lanjut. Keep read and review ya…

**IkaIkaHun11**: hehe… ini cuma cast aja saeng. Wah, saeng jangan nangis. #KissandHug, ini sudah update dan sangat panjang, haha. Keep read and review ya…

**clouds06-evil**: ayo kita lempar Kai ke sungai Han #akuDukung #diKejarKai #bawaKaburKyungsoo

**nobidokaita**: gomawo sudah like :) hahaha, ini sudah cukup penderitaan mereka. Kasian nanti bisa-bisa mereka nggak bersatu. Jiah.. ini sudah happy ending. Semoga suka. Keep read and review yah…

**DianaSangadji**: yayy.. gomawo sudah like :3 hahaha… semuanya uda kejawab di sini. Ini uda update. Keep read and review ya :3

**Hunhan**: hehe, ini sudah update. Keep read and review ya..

**Dodyokyungsoo**: gomawo sudah like :3 hehehe… ini sudah update dan semoga suka. Keep read and review ya…


End file.
